Quand les trolls voleront!
by Sabaku-no-Yokho
Summary: voici le cinquième... l'aventure arrive avec ses gros souliers! Mais là, elle doit être encore en train de les chausser.
1. Chapter 1

Et si James et Lily Potter ont eut des jumeaux ? Qu'ils ont survécu à la tragédie ? Que Narcissa ait pris connaissance de l'horreur de son mari sous Voldemort et soit partie avec Drago ?

Godric's Hollows. Les Potter passaient une agréable soirée en famille lorsque les protections protégeant leur manoir s'effondrèrent dans un crissement sonore. James se leva, baguette au poing et jeta tout les sorts de fermetures et de protections qu'il connaissait sur la porte menant au salon tandis que Lily prit ses fils Harry et Gabriel dans ses bras, essayant de calmer leurs pleurs. Le maraudeur sortit un petit pot de près de la cheminée et en tira de la poudre de cheminette. Les deux époux entendirent très clairement la porte d'entrée explosé tandis qu'un rire psychopathe retentit dans la demeure. James tenta d'allumer le feu, mais celui-ci s'éteignit immédiatement, peu importe les méthodes utilisés. Lily regarda son mari se calmé et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Mettant leurs enfants derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour affronter leur assaillant tandis que la dernière porte s'interposant entre eux et Lord Voldemort devint cure-dents. Une fois la vue dégagée, le couple lança tous les sortilèges offensifs qu'ils connaissaient. Mais tous heurtèrent en crépitant le bouclier que le mage noir avait érigé. Voyant un dernier espoir, James conjura un énorme nuage de fumée grise et lui lança un sort anti-magie en prenant tout de même soin que celui-ci ne s'approche pas trop d'eux. Lily chercha un objet que tous pouvait prendre et finit par choisir les armoiries des Potter au dessus de la cheminée. Elle fit descendre l'objet avec l'aide de son époux et le transforma en portoloin avec une destination aléatoire. Elle voulut que ses enfants s'y accrochent, mais le mage noir réussit à sortir du nuage magique, retrouvant sa pleine puissance et attira à lui l'objet, voulant assommer les deux parents avec. Le seul problème fut que lorsqu'il les toucha, le portoloin s'activa les emportant. Lily ne tenant qu'un seul de ses enfants tandis que l'autre avait glissé et échappé malheureusement à l'étreinte de sa mère ou de son père. Il se retrouva donc seul face au mage noir qui lui dédia un regard particulièrement sadique. Il leva la baguette et lança le sortilège de mort. Il fut si surpris en voyant l'Impardonnable rebondir sur le front qu'il n'eut même pas la réaction d'esquiver et fut souffler par l'explosion. Sur les deux personnes qui sont restés à Godric's Hollows en ce soir de Hallowen, le seul survivant fut un bambin d'un an et demi ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et se nommant Harry Potter.

Dumbledor arriva en transplanant dans ce qui fut la demeure ancestrale des Potter et versa une larme en ne voyant que Harry joué avec un bâton de bois qui lançait des étincelles vertes et rouges. Le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage d'escorte retentit derrière lui et ce fut le reste de la famille Potter qui arriva face au Vainqueur de Grindelwald sur ces gardes. Le directeur de Poudlard baissa sa baguette, soulagé, mais tout de même inquiet sur pourquoi Harry fut seul et que le reste de la famille fut ailleurs. Lily prit la parole en courant vers son second fils : « Harry ! ! ! Mon bébé ! ! !

Dumbledor – Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

James – Voldemort. Il était là… Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Dumbledor – Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire.

James – On a passé une soirée en famille quand Vous-Savez-Qui est arrivé à travers les barrières de protections. On a essayé la poudre de cheminette, mais on n'arrivait pas à se connecter au réseau de cheminées. Quand il est arrivé, on lui a lancé tout nos sorts, mais on ne lui a rien fait. J'ai conjuré un nuage gris et lié avec un charme d'anti-magie pour gagner un peu de temps. Lily a commencé à créer un portoloin, mais Vous-Savez-Qui est vite revenu et déclenché l'objet bien avant que nous soyons prêt. Lily a prit Stevens de justesse avant, mais on a rien put faire pour Harry. On s'est retrouvé au Chemin de Traverse. Après qu'on s'en soit remit, on est tout de suite revenu après avoir confié au professeur McGonagald Gabriel afin de récupéré Harry. Enfin, vous voyez… Je m'y perds…

Dumbledor – Détendez-vous James… Laissez-moi juste une minute et deux ou trois sorts et je vous dirais ce qui s'est réellement passé ici.

James – Mais je vous dis la vérité ! ! !

Dumbledor – C'est après votre départ, certes involontaire, qui est le plus important. Est-ce que Harry a vaincu Voldemort ou si celui-ci est parti à votre recherche après avoir détruit votre demeure ?

James – Mais enfin…

Dumbledor – Ca suffit.

James – Si vous devez jeter un sort sur Harry, regardez le lui et sa mère avant de faire qui que ce soit.

Dumbledor – Soit » Sur ces mots, le magicien blanc se tourna vers la mère de famille et son cœur se serra en voyant la talentueuse mère de famille pleuré sur son enfant qui continuait à jouer avec une baguette magique. Le vieil homme se rapprocha et se pencha sur Lily et mit sa main sur son épaule. Une baguette de bois vint se poser sous sa gorge tandis que deux émeraudes furieuse le dévisagèrent avant de se radoucir. Dumbledor lui expliqua qu'il allait jeter des sortilèges sur Harry pour savoir ce qui s'est exactement passer. La mère de famille acquiesça et continua de bercer son enfant contre elle. Le vieux sorcier utilisa en douceur sa Légimencie et revit exactement la scène. Il allait quitter l'esprit de l'enfant quand il remarqua quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver là dans l'esprit d'un enfant d'un an et demi. Il regarda plus profondément et eut la stupeur de voir que Voldemort a laissé une trace de lui dans Harry. Le mage se retira définitivement de l'esprit du garçon et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait une lourde décision à prendre. Dire que cet bambin est l'Elu ou faire croire que Voldemort l'a épargné car jugé insignifiant et qu'il serait mort en quittant la demeure des Potter. Le Directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorciers utilisa toute sa sagesse et son expérience si douloureusement acquise pour finalement prendre un choix. Harry serait l'Elu, mais personne ne le saurait et le lien qu'il partage avec ce qui a été Tom Jedusor sera détruit. Mais les connaissances du mage noir sont infiniment précieuses. Le vieil homme métamorphosa un débris en une fiole de cristal et posa sa baguette sur une tempe du petit avant d'en tirer plusieurs brins argentés. Une partie prouvera la mort de Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix, l'autre est une copie de tout le savoir du sorcier maléfique. Il retourna de nouveau dans l'esprit d'Harry et entreprit de détruire le lien. Mais il remarqua que le garçon a acquis des pouvoirs qu'il n'aurait jamais du posséder, tel le Fourchelangue ou une protection à l'Imperium et à la Légimencie, bien que cette dernière ne sera présente et efficace que dans les années à venir. Le mage prit une nouvelle décision tout aussi dure que la précédente. Il réussit à détruire le lien, mais ne put retirer les pouvoirs nouvellement acquis de l'enfant. Il décida de mettre toute les connaissances de Jedusor dans un tiroir enterré profondément dans le subconscient de l'enfant et sous plusieurs couches. Pour déverrouiller cette mine d'informations, l'enfant devra utiliser un certain nombre de clefs que le mage blancs a caché dans sa conscience. Mais pour les obtenir, l'enfant devra faire des recherches dans des livres sur les sujets concernés. Ainsi les connaissances viendront à l'enfant durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Si c'est avant, c'est qu'il est le digne fils de sa mère. Tant qu'il ne touchera pas aux arts noirs…

Dumbledor passa un long moment au-dessus d'Harry avant de se relever en grimaçant. C'est plus de son âge de garder une position aussi inconfortable durant tout le temps qu'il a protégé l'esprit de l'enfant. James le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui n'était pas là avant, et vu la qualité… « Vous êtes enfin arrivé, Minerva.

McGonagald – James m'a tout dit pour le gardien du secret. Ce n'est pas Sirius.

Dumbledor – Comment ?

James – Sirius pensait qu'en désignant Peter, on aurait fait un gros coup de bluff.

Dumbledor – Mais c'est Peter qui vous a trahit.

James – Merlin… Sirius !

Lily – Il va vouloir retrouver Peter et le faire payer la trahison.

Dumbledor – Aucun souci. Il est à Poudlard avec pour ordre de ne pas quitter le château qui d'ailleurs, ne le permettrait pas.

James – Que ferait Sirius à Poudlard.

Dumbledor – Je crois que le mieux est d'aller là-bas. » Sur ces mots, James se dépêcha de faire une valise de toutes les affaires qui leur restaient et tous transplanèrent au vieux château.

Ce fut deux amis qui se serrèrent dans leurs bras tandis que Lily serrait Gabriel et Harry contre elle. Sirius se dégagea de James, gêné et fit entré une superbe femme blonde aux yeux gris avec un bambin blond platine. « Narcissa Malfoy ?

Narcissa – Black. Narcissa Black.

James – On peut m'expliquer.

Narcissa – J'ai rompu le contrat de mariage qui me liait à Lucius. Il n'était finalement pas ce qu'un Black désirait ou méritait. On prône peut-être le sang pur, mais nous respectons la volonté de Salazar Serpentard avant tout.

Lily – Comment ça ?

Narcissa – J'ai retrouvé un vieux manuel chez ma mère. Il était au fondateur de la maison du serpent. Une sorte de guide de conduite de sa maison. En fait, il agissait plus comme un fientiscique comme le dirait les moldus.

Lily – Scientifique déjà. Et comment cela ?

Narcissa – S'il prétendait la pureté du sang, il faut tenir compte qu'en ce temps là, les sangs purs étaient tous les sorciers et les non-purs, les non sorciers. Il voulait savoir jusqu'à où le talent magique pouvait être poussé. Faire le sorcier le plus puissant et augmenter le potentiel de toute la race magique. C'est ce qu'il a transmit à ses élèves.

Lily – Un peu comme les chevaux de haras auquel on fait des croisements afin d'obtenir un résultat précis.

Narcissa – C'est cela.

Lily – Donc Vous-Savez-Qui s'est fourvoyé sur la prétendue pureté du sang.

Narcissa – En quelque sorte. Si on s'en tient au croisement de Sang-purs, mon Draco en est le résultat final. Mais il y aura toujours les nés-de-moldus qui peuvent être extraordinaire, tu en es le parfait exemple, Lily.

James – Comment ça, ses élèves ? Sa maison tu veux dire ?

Narcissa – Il y a sa Maison et ses Elèves. Deux choses différentes. Sa Maison représentait surtout son idéologie, sa façon de penser primaire. Ses Elèves venaient des quatre maisons et étaient les plus talentueux. Toutes les grandes familles de Sang-purs en sont les descendants. Black, Malfoy, Londubat et Potter.

James – Quoi ?

Narcissa – Si j'ai bien retracé les arbres généalogiques, Salazar Serpentard avait quatre élèves. Faut dire qu'à cette époque, les Fondateurs étaient aussi les premiers professeurs. Serdaigle prenait les plus érudits de tous sans distinction de sang ou de milieu et répondait à leur demande de connaissance, ainsi les Langues de Plomb sont nés. Poufsouffle s'occupait de tous ceux qui étaient calme et juste, voici les Aurors. Griffondor et Serpentard avaient un même objectif né de leur ancienne rivalité, poussé la maîtrise de la magie à son paroxysme. Quatre élèves s'en sont démarqués. Black, Malfoy, Londubat et Potter. A l'époque, c'était leur surnom. Black à cause des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Malfoy, sa mauvaise foi. Londubat, je crois que c'est apparu suite à une certaine rumeur disant qu'il était le plus doté au niveau du bas. Et Potter, à cause de sa capacité à faire feu de tout bois. Les quatre voulaient poursuivre la maîtrise de la magie et commencèrent à planifier leurs futurs mariages et ceux des vingt générations qui les suivirent. C'est une volonté qui est transmise par le sang et qui augmente le sentiment amoureux et le destin si l'âme-sœur répond aux critères des premiers.

James – Quoi ! ! ! Mais j'aime Lily et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'est dilué dans je ne sais combien de générations qui est à l'origine de mon amour pour elle.

Narcissa – Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que ça amplifiait le sentiment amoureux. T'en es la preuve vivante.

James – Comment ça ?

Narcissa – Après tout les refus, les claques et j'en passe pendant plus de cinq ans, n'importe qui aurait abandonné, malgré tout l'amour du monde envers la personne désiré. Tu n'as pas remarqué que plus Lily devenait doué en magie plus ton attirance pour elle augmentait ?

James – En fait, à un moment, j'ai eu comme un long instant de blancs comme si je n'éprouvais plus d'attirance mais je continuais à l'aimer. Puis quand j'ai finalement grandi… devenu plus mâture…

Sirius – Quoi ? T'es devenu mâture sans me l'avoir dit ? Tu m'as mentit ?

James – Hmmm… Je crois que oui.

Lily – C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'en ai des doutes.

Narcissa – Et après ?

James – Bah… je suis devenu encore plus dingue d'elle.

Lily – Attend…Que quelqu'un m'explique.

Dumbledor – Je dirais que James t'aimait tellement que tu as été accepté par ses ancêtres… surtout quand ils ont du remarqué que tu avais les mêmes sentiments, non ?

James – Ils ne sont pas censé être morts, justement ?

Narcissa – Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, vous n'auriez jamais put vous mariez.

James – Comment cela ?

Narcissa – Tu étais destiné à ma cousine Bellatrix.

James – Gloups…

Sirius – Merci Lily d'avoir sauvé Jamesie ! ! !

Narcissa – Si les ancêtres auraient refusé, ta magie t'aurait rendu muet lors de ta demande en mariage ou impuissant dans certains moments particuliers.

James – Tu veux dire qu'ils contrôlent notre magie ?

Narcissa – Ta magie et ton sang obéissent aux ordres des Premiers, c'est tout. Comme la majorité des Sang-purs excepté les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Grandes Promesses de Sang n'ont pas eut d'influence sur cette famille. Il y a comme une sorte de rejets d'eux venant des grandes familles de Sang-purs. Comme si…

Lily – Comme si la descendance de Salazar, ayant mal interprété les paroles de leur ancêtre, tirait le potentiel magique vers le bas.

Narcissa – C'est cela.

Sirius – Ma tête. Trop d'information…. Trop d'information….

James – Et Lunard qui n'est pas là pour nous traduire.

Lily – Je t'expliquerai plus tard à tête reposée, d'accord mon Jamesie.

James – D'accord, la tête sur l'oreiller.

Lily – James !

Sirius – Mais euh… Pourquoi Lily a le droit de t'appeler Jamesie et pas moi ?

James – Parce que c'est Lily, nah !

Sirius – Ce n'est pas juste.

Lily – Et pour Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Dumbledor – Voldemort est mort.

Sirius – Il mérite bien son nom maintenant.

Lily – Sirius.

Dumbledor – Grâce aux souvenirs que j'ai pu apprendre d'Harry, après votre départ involontaire, il a dénigré le bébé. Celui-ci s'est accroché à un morceau de tissu et tira dessus. Jedusor, perdit un peu de son équilibre et de sa concentration s'est totalement désartibulé quelque part au dessus de l'océan. Le seul ennui est que Harry a eut une crise de magie. Il a en quelque sorte retenue la baguette de Voldemort et un peu de ses pouvoirs qu'il s'est accaparé. Il n'est pas à blâmer, c'est un heureux hasard. La magie a ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas.

Lily – Ce restera toujours mon fils.

James – Mais que dit-on pour la mort de Voldemort ?

Dumbledor – Hum.. Ce sujet mérite plus ample réflexion, mais d'abord, allons dormir, on réfléchira mieux après une bonne dose de sommeil. Et pas de soucis pour Harry, j'ai fait disparaître les souvenirs de cette nuit et il n'aura pas de séquelle.

Harry – Hahahaha ! ! ! acore… acore… » Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Fumseck portant délicatement Harry dans ses serres et tournoyant dans les airs au dessus d'un Gabriel somnolant et d'un Draco riant. Lily faillit avoir une crise cardiaque tandis que Sirius pariait à James que son filleul serait doué sur un balai.

Deux ans plus tard, la famille Potter s'est retrouvé un nouveau foyer, quoique nouveau, James a retrouvé le titre de propriété dans les archives de sa famille à Gringotts. Il s'agissait d'un vieux château que le sorcier s'est amusé à remettre en état et à moderniser. Les sorts du sang formant un Fidélitas ne laissant entrer que ceux qui ont versé le sang spécifiquement ou quelques invités, mais ceux-ci dans une partie limité du domaine. Le pauvre père de famille dut dormir sur la banquette tant qu'il n'aurait pas finit de nettoyé et réaménager les principales zones habitables telles que les chambres, la grande cuisine, le salon et la salle de bains. Narcissa et Draco logeant dans une aile, formant une sorte d'annexe. Les deux mères de familles s'étant mises d'accord pour élever leurs enfants en commun. James réussit l'exploit de rendre de nouveau habitable le château en même pas six mois et fonctionnel un mois plus tard. Il installa toutes les technologies sorcières et aussi moldus, avec l'aide de sa tendre afin de faire coexister les deux. Le résultat dépassa toutes espérances. De la télé au four, du bain à bulles aux ordinateurs, James s'est amusé comme un petit fou à tout installer. Son fils Harry écoutant ses moindres conseils aussi bien sur les sorts et enchantements qu'en matière à faire des blagues. Gabriel, lui, préférait faire du balai ou s'amuser. C'est vers cette période que les jumeaux commencèrent à se différencier. Autant Harry était calme, modeste et blagueur. Autant Gabriel était du genre excité, vantard et mesquin. Les deux étant intelligents, on ne les différenciait que par l'un avait la tignasse Potter et les cheveux corbeaux avec quelques mèches auburn ainsi que les yeux émeraudes et la cicatrice en éclair au front, autant que l'autre avait les cheveux à peine emmêlés et de couleurs châtains, les yeux noisettes et une petite cicatrice droite au menton dû à une mauvaise chute en balai, une pierre tranchante lui ayant entaillé profondément la peau. Gabriel avait pas mal tendance à vouloir attirer l'attention des gens tandis qu'Harry était plus indépendant et discret. Ce dernier s'amusait pas mal avec Draco et Darius, le garçon sous la tutelle de Sirius. Il avait le même âge que les jumeaux ou le fils de Narcissa. Il avait les cheveux blonds châtains, des yeux vert-gris et toujours un bandeau avec une grosse pierre ovale et bleue sur le front. Sirius l'avait trouvé au fond d'un cachot lors d'une de ses recherches sur Peter, avec d'autres enfants. Voyant qu'ils servaient tous de cobayes au propriétaire des lieux ainsi qu'autres choses pour les filles, il réussit à n'en sauver qu'une petite poignée avant la destruction du cachot. Il dut les remettre au Ministère de la Magie qui fit une enquête qui révéla que le protagoniste de cela n'est qu'un ancien fidèle de Grindelwald ayant des contacts avec des Mangemorts. Il faisait des kidnappings dans des orphelinats et familles moldues, surtout ces dernières quand l'enfant présentait des pouvoirs magiques. Darius fut le résultat plus ou moins réussit d'une fusion d'un sorcier et d'une escarboucle, pierre magique obtenue dans la tête décapitée d'un dragon âgé. Plus beaucoup de familles anciennes en possédaient car présentant une capacité d'amplification de magie et autre pouvoirs. Une pierre similaire pouvait être obtenue artificiellement, mais elle était beaucoup moins stable et puissante et fut appelé Pierre des Dragons Rouges. Sirius récupéra Darius après que les Langues de Plombs et Sainte-Mangouste réussirent à stabiliser son état. Sur la quinzaine d'enfants sauvés, seuls trois survécurent au choc de leurs expériences et l'un d'entre eux perdit tout ses pouvoirs devenant qu'un simple moldu. Il y a eu Darius et une fille qui retrouva a peu près une vie normale dans une famille sorcière à l'étranger, surveillé de près par les autorités. Le dernier des enfants sauvés garderait la fameuse pierre rare à son front toute sa vie et des séquelles sur une bonne partie. Il fut beaucoup convoité par les familles de sang-purs et des membres même du Ministère de la Magie, Sirius dut mettre en avant qu'il est un des rares adultes en qui l'enfant avait confiance et que le garçon avait plus besoin de temps et de calme que d'une famille se servant de lui comme faire-valoir, nouveau sujet d'expérience ou autres. Après une longue période en tribunal, Sirius obtint gain de cause et procéda à la cérémonie d'adoption dans la foulée. L'animagus chien voyait dans l'enfant ce qu'il a subit avec sa famille et voulait le protéger. Au final, ce fut un trio d'amis qui se constitua au plus grand malheur du Maraudeur sous les rires des deux autres porteur du même titre. Il ne pouvait dire non aussi bien à son neveu, qu'à son filleul ou à son protégé. Et ceux-ci ne se gênaient absolument pas de le faire devenir chèvre.

Ce fut donc un Harry, calme et modeste mais tout de même blagueur et indépendant. Un Draco ressemblant plus à un mini-Sirius au niveau caractère qu'à un Lucius. Et un Darius maladroit, mais tout de même plus dynamique et souriant que les deux autres. Lily et Narcissa adoraient prendre une photo de leur petite famille. Stevens adorait Rémus qui lui rendait bien, malgré le fait que le premier est vraiment le sosie de son père niveau caractère. Les quatre enfants adoraient passer du temps ensembles, bien que Gabriel préférait être avec Ron Weasley, un des nombreux fils de la famille Weasley, amie des Potter. James et Lily firent aussi deux petites sœurs et un petit frère aux quatre. Harry, Gabriel, Draco et Darius avant tous trois ans et demi plus ou moins, alors que la benjamine Rose avait deux ans, lorsque naquirent Robin et Diane, des faux jumeaux une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut l'été avant leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Lily s'était portée volontaire pour escortée une famille moldue dont l'un des enfants était un sorcier au Chemin de Traverse. Gabriel étant parti chez les Weasley pour jouer avec Ron, James et Sirius avaient rendez-vous toute la journée à Gringotts pour gérer leurs immenses fonds et Narcissa partit à sa boutique de sorts et enchantements pour objets moldues. La sang-pur a adoré la télévision et l'ordinateur. Elle s'est amusée avec Lily de créer un charme de transfert de données de bibliothèque à ordinateur. En gros, si un livre était rajouté à la bibliothèque, l'ordinateur gérait sa mise en catégorie et son niveau d'études. Parfois, certains grimoires possédaient des charmes qui ne pouvaient être reproduit en simple données. Alors les deux mères ont créés un glossaire qui si le livre était sélectionnés, un affichage de son résumé et de sa référence apparaissaient et si il est validé, il est apporté à l'utilisateur. Lily fut donc désigné pour aller chercher les Grangers et les amener faire leurs premiers achats magiques et elle dut donc prendre le trio infernal avec elle.

Hermione était toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir pratiquer la magie qu'elle attendait devant l'horloge et fixait les aiguilles avec un regard tueur en raison du temps qui s'écoulait lentement. Au moment même où la grande atteignait le douze et la petite le dix, le carillon de l'entrée résonna. Ce fut Mme Granger qui ouvrit la porte à Mme Potter. Il y eut un moment de battement et la mère d'Hermione poussa un cri perçant de joie avant de sauter sur Lily et de la serrer contre elle. La sorcière ne comprit rien à ce qui lui était dit aussi bien à cause de la cadence de paroles très rapide qu'au sifflement de ses oreilles en raison du cri précédent et aussi très perçant. Mr Granger vint au secours de la visiteuse en prenant sa femme par les hanches et la tirant en arrière. Une fois que la sorcière adulte eut secoué un peu la tête pour récupérer son audition, elle vit trois têtes sortirent de derrière son dos. Ce fut Harry qui commença : « J'ai cru…

Drago – …Entendre un cri…

Darius - …vraiment aigu.

Harry – On a préféré venir ici…

Drago - … pour connaître l'origine…

Darius - …bien que ça nous a fait penser à une banshee en chaleur.

Lily – Les enfants, ne commencez pas.

Harry – Oui Maman.

Drago – Oui Lily.

Darius – J'essaierais Lily.

Lily – Darius.

Darius – D'accord, je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui commencerais.

Mr Granger – Vous êtes Mme Potter ? C'est bien pour nous emmener au Chemin de Traverse ?

Lily – C'est cela.

Mme Granger – Lily ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Jane ! On était dans le même quartier à l'époque du collège et du lycée, sans compter la primaire où on était dans la même classe ! !

Lily – Jane Ansford ! Je me souviens de toi à présent, ta famille à déménager peu avant que je revienne de mon internat en dernière année et on a perdu le contact. Comment tu m'as reconnue ?

Jane – T'en connais beaucoup de femmes ayant les cheveux auburn et les yeux émeraudes avec les pupilles en amandes ?

Lily – Point pour toi.

Jane – Donc tu es partie à Poudlard, non ? C'est bien là-bas ?

Lily – C'est magique.

Hermione – C'est vrai ?

Lily – Evidemment ! Bon, on y va ? Je vous expliquerais mieux en chemin. Vaut mieux aller faire tôt les courses que de devoir se faire piétiner par les dernières minutes. Ca vaut aussi pour vous trois.

Draco – Chef ! Oui chef !

Darius – Euh…on a vraiment le choix ?

Harry – Cool… Je me demande quelle seront mes futurs cibles. Ainsi que ma baguette. Ah… je ne l'ai toujours pas et je l'adore déjà.

Lily – Qui vous a expliquez pour la magie ?

Hermione – Professeur Minerva McGonagald.

Harry – Tata McGo ?

Drago – Tati Minerva ?

Darius – Tata Chat ?

Lily – Oublie ces surnoms, ils ont grandis avec des visites fréquentes de mon ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Mr Granger – Quand il faut y aller… Faut y aller.

Lily – En voiture alors. » Lily fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un mini-van blanc. Elle ouvrit la porte de coté et les trois garçons sautèrent, au sens propre, dans le véhicule. Hermione monta avec eux à l'arrière tandis que les adultes s'installèrent sur les trois places à l'avant. Une fois tout le monde bouclé, Lily démarra le moteur et Hermione vit le trio s'accrochés fermement aux poignées une fois que Harry eut demander à sa mère si elle allait utiliser la conduite moldue ou la sienne et que celle-ci eut répondu la sienne. Les trois garçons firent signe à la jeune fille s'agripper, mais celle-ci les ignora, ébahit par les vitres magiques montrant le paysage autour. Elle s'extirpa de sa rêverie et s'agrippa comme les autres après le premier virage à grande vitesse. Quand Jane demanda où elle a apprit à conduire, Lily répondit au Magico-bus et le nommé les doubla rapidement sous les regards estomaqués des Grangers. Une fois garée en dérapage à une place de parking vide, pas loin du Chaudron Baveur, la petite famille sortit en titubant tandis que Lily dut subir les assauts du trio qui voulait encore un tour. Ils se calmèrent après avoir été menacé d'être léviter et colorer en jaune à pois rose. Le groupe entra dans l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cour où la sorcière adulte tapa de sa baguette un certain ordre de brique. Les pierres s'écartèrent sous une pluie de confettis et d'envolés d'oiseaux. Les Grangers furent estomaqués devant ce spectacle sous une chute de plus en plus persistante de pétale de rose et d'oiseaux de plus en plus nombreux. Lily se retourna vers les trois garçons et les vit agité leurs poches retournées d'où s'envolaient les petits papiers ou pétales ou encore des oiseaux qui sortaient de la capuche de Darius qui la vidait de tout ce qu'il avait entreposé en animaux recueillis et soignés. Il y avait certes des oiseaux, mais aussi des souries, des rats, des serpents, deux crapauds, cinq blattes et un chat blanc à queue rose. Ce dernier atterrit avec élégance par terre pour s'étirer et bailler un bon coup avant de sauter sur l'épaule du protégé de Sirius et s'étaler sur toute la largeur, tel un pacha. Une chouette blanche termina de faire son tour de dégourdissement d'ailes avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Harry tandis qu'un serpent blanc monta le long de la jambe de Drago et s'enroula lâchement et paresseusement autour de son torse et de son cou avant de se rendormir. Lily secoua la tête, désespérée.

Ils passèrent d'abord à Gringotts tirer de l'argent ou changer de la monnaie moldue contre celle sorcière avant d'aller chez Ollivanders récupérer les baguettes pour les futures premières années. Une fois dans la vieille boutique, ils attendirent cinq minutes au comptoir quand le vieux fabriquant de baguette sortit d'on ne sait où et dont on n'a pas envie de savoir. « Mme Potter. Heureux de vous revoir. C'était quoi votre baguette déjà ? Ah oui ! Bois de cerisier et crin de licorne, 26 cm, excellente pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose.

Lily – Bien le bonjour Ollivanders. Je suis venue pour que ces quatre jeunes reçoivent leur première baguette.

Ollivanders – Des premières années. Vous allez choisir votre baguette ou plutôt devrais-je dire que c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître. Il y en a même une qui en a choisit un autre que le premier tellement celui-ci l'a déçu, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter. Qui commence ?

Harry – Les femmes d'abord !

Drago – Pareil !

Darius – J'ai faim !

Harry – Encore ?

Drago – Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de manger depuis ce matin avant qu'on parte !

Darius – Je perds juste trop d'énergie depuis le dernier solstice. Le dernier barrage que m'a posé papy Dumby ne retient pas tout.

Ollivanders – Une fois que vous aurez votre baguette, ça se calmera et se régulera.

Darius – Alors les femmes d'abord.

Harry – Copieur !

Ollivanders – Miss ?

Hermione – Hermione Granger.

Ollivanders – Miss Granger. Droitière ou gauchère ? » Il prit toutes les mesures et ne lui fit essayer que cinq baguettes avant de trouver la bonne, Bois de cèdre et crin de Licorne, 25 cm, parfaite pour les sorts et surtout la métamorphose. Puis ce fut Drago avec que deux baguettes avant qu'une ne le choisisse, Bois d'acacia et nerf de dragon, 25.5 cm, idéale pour l'attaque et les enchantements. Puis Darius qui mit quinze baguettes avant d'en trouver une qui ne crame pas, ne s'éloigne pas, ne s'éjecte pas ou ne se disloquant pas, Bois d'Ironwood et aussi nerf de dragons, 30.5 cm, grande puissance et idéale pour les sortilèges simples, demandant beaucoup de puissance ou pour tracer des runes magiques. Enfin ce fut Harry qui ne fit que dix baguettes avant de trouver la sienne, Boix de Houx et plume de Phénix, 27.5 cm, parfaite pour de multiples domaines. A peine eut-il agité sa baguette avant de la ranger qu'une autre, exactement similaire, traversa la vitre du magasin et flotta devant lui. Le fabriquant de baguettes fut surpris avant de se ressaisir et de dire à Harry de prendre sa première baguette et de saisir sa jumelle de l'autre main. Des étincelles argent et rouges jaillirent simultanément des deux baguettes avant de se calmer. Ollivanders ne fit payer avec un clin d'œil que la première vu que la seconde venait de hors du magasin.

Les adultes payèrent les baguettes des plus jeunes avant de se diriger vers Mme Guipire pour faire leurs uniformes. La vénérable sorcière tiqua en voyant les recommandations spéciales du corps enseignant de Poudlard au sujet des vêtements de Darius mais ne dit rien. Une fois la commande passée et prête pour cet après-midi, le groupe se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Devant l'étalage de livres, Hermione se crût au paradis tandis que le trio grimaça devant le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allèrent récupérer comme cas particulier à ce poste maudit, se demandèrent-ils et songèrent à la liste très longue de profs cités par leurs parents et tous avaient un petit quelque chose de 'particulier'. Une fois les manuels achetés, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant magique où Lily et les Grangers se chamaillèrent sur qui réglera la note. Puis après la pause repas, ce fut l'apothicaire pour les cours de potions où la mère de Harry glissa quelques conseils sous formes de parchemins dans le chaudron de Hermione sans que celle-ci ne le remarque, la mère de famille se rappelant les difficultés qu'elle a rencontrée pour s'intégrer à Poudlard et ce n'était pas en s'enfermant dans les livres qu'elle a trouvé la solution. Puis au plus grand plaisir du trio, ils firent une halte devant la boutique de Quidditch où les enfants passèrent une commande spéciale pour chacun d'entre eux. Alors que le groupe sortit du dernier magasin, les trois garçons furent happés par un adulte dans une accolade qui briserait un rocher. Lily finit par prendre la parole afin de sauver sa progéniture : « Hagrid, ils te répondraient bonjour aussi si tu les laissais un peu respirer.

Hagrid – Oh ! Désolé.

Darius – J'ai entendu des os que je ne connaissais pas dans mon corps.

Draco – J'aurais dut laisser ma place à un troll.

Harry – Mais il n'aurait pas survécut !

Draco – Raison de plus.

Darius – Pauvre bête.

Harry – Tu lui ferais quoi, toi ?

Darius – Je voudrais voir ce que ce serait d'avoir une batte de plus de deux mètres cinquante de haut et faisant plus de cinq cents kilos. Ou encore voir, si effectivement, un troll avait le potentiel de voler dans les airs.

Harry – Pauvre bête.

Darius – Mais non.

Harry – C'est méchant. J'espérais avoir une gente demoiselle à sauver des griffes de ce troll en question.

Draco – Pauvre bête.

Darius – Un Harry partit dans son trip est vraiment cauchemardesque et pour la bête, c'est de la demoiselle en question qu'on parlait. » Lily pouffa tandis qu'Hagrid rigola de tout son soul, sous le regard interloqués des Grangers qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était qu'un troll. Mme Potter leur expliqua en faisant apparaître l'image d'une de ces créatures et leur racontant les différentes connaissances qu'il y a dessus. Jane Granger s'inquiéta que ces enfants tentent ce qu'ils ont dit s'ils se retrouvent face à l'un de ces mastodontes. Lily roula des yeux en disant qu'ils ont réellement les capacités pour mais rassura sa vieille amie en disant qu'ils auraient trop peur de sa colère et de la punition qu'elle leur donnera qu'ils ne le feront pas justement. La mère d'Hermione se tourna vers le trio qui s'est agglutiné dans un coin, totalement blancs pâles au mot punition sortant de la bouche de Lily. Elle se demanda quel genre de punition, mais se rappelant de leur jeunesse commune et des idées que son amie émettait contre un dénommé James Potter, elle se dit qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas savoir. Minute, Potter ? Jane se tourna vers Lily et dit : « Si je me souviens bien, tu t'es présentée comme Mme Potter, non ?

Lily – Oui, pourquoi ?

Jane – Ne serais-ce pas un nom vraiment similaire à un certain garçon contre qui tu pestais pendant toutes les vacances d'été ?

Lily – C'est que… » Elle ne put en rajouter plus qu'un bruit de course se fit entendre et qu'un homme sauta en criant un gros « Lilou » et voulant la prendre dans ses bras. La dîtes Lilou s'écarta d'un coup de la trajectoire et l'homme s'écrasa à plat ventre au sol, glissant jusqu'aux pieds d'un autre ressortant de la boutique de Potions. « Alors, Potter. Tu te retrouve couché aux pieds de ta femme maintenant ?

James – Oh Sévérus !

Sévérus – Dire qu'à Poudlard tu étais si …

James – Pour être aux pieds de Lily, c'est normal. Elle a des arguments très convaincants. » A peine il put finir sa phrase qu'un sortilège le frappa, lui laissant la peau rose bonbon avec les cheveux jaune canari avant d'être soulevé dans les airs. « Quel genre d'arguments, James ?

James – Ce genre d'arguments. Il faut être fou pour être celui que tu vises quand tu es en colère. Que ce soit de ta baguette ou d'autres.

Sévérus – Pourtant tu adorais en recevoir à l'école ?

James – Car j'étais dingue de Lily.

Lily – Tu étais ?

James – Maintenant, je suis raide-fou amoureux de toi.

Lily – James. Pas devant tout le monde.

James – Tu peux m'enlever ce sortilège s'il te plaît ? Et pour les arguments, tu pensais à quoi, ma chérie ?

Lily – C'est à… enfin… tu vois quoi…

James – En langage clair, ça donne quoi ?

Lily – Oh … tu m'énerves ! » Sur ces mots, le sortilège disparu subitement et James Potter retourna s'effondré au sol. Sévérus Rogue poussa un soupir de lassitude tandis qu'Harry titilla le corps de son père du bout de sa baguette. Drago sauta sur son parrain et Darius se mettait sur ces gardes, observant tout autour de lui. Un nouveau bruit de course l'interpella, du genre « Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un qui fonce droit sur toi mon petit gars !! » Et le blond châtain se réfugia derrière le professeur de potion qui se retourna vers l'origine de ce bruit. Un gros chien noir galopa jusqu'à lui avant de sauter et de se transformer en homme en plein vol, puis cet homme cria : « Darius ! Dans mes bras !! » Le pauvre Sévérus ne put esquiver, les deux enfants dans ses jambes qui furent étrangement libérés avant l'impact. Les deux adultes tombèrent sur le troisième toujours au sol. Le trio infernal regarda le méli-mélo de bras et de jambes avant de se regarder et de se comprendre le temps d'un clin d'œil. Les trois levèrent leurs baguettes ensemble et Harry prononça : « Rémus Lupin !

Drago – Vient à travers l'espace et le temps !

Darius – Ici et tout de suite ! » Le dernier maraudeur et lycanthrope de son état, apparut au dessus de la mêlée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelques courses. Un nouveau choc qui engendra encore plus de grognements et de ronchonnement. Le pauvre loup-garou se retrouva assis au dessus sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé tandis que James tentait d'échapper à tous ceux qui l'écrasait sous leurs poids et que Sévérus essayait de s'extirper de l'étreinte d'un Sirius croyant câliner son petit protégé. Lily et le couple Granger étaient hilare, alors qu'Hermione fixa avec émerveillement et colère le trio pratiqué de la magie mais pour faire des bêtises avec. Harry se tourna vers sa futur collègue de première année et lui dit : « Ne me regarde pas avec cet air meurtrier ! Je suis innocent ! J'ai juste prononcé le nom de la personne ciblée. C'est Draco qui a tout fait !

Draco – Hé ! C'est Darius qui a fournit toute la magie pour ça ! C'est lui le responsable !

Darius – Mais c'est Harry qui en avait eut l'idée.

Hermione – Pourquoi je sens qu'à Poudlard vous allez en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à tout le monde ?

Harry – Tu n'as pas de chance, il y aura les jumeaux Weasley…

Draco - … Nos concurrents directs…

Darius - … Et ayant surtout une grande connaissance des lieux et des blagues.

Harry – Du genre, repeindre les appartements d'un prof de potion que je ne citerais pas en rose fluo.

Draco – Ou encore faire que les chaussettes du directeur chantent « God Saves The Queen » à chaque début de repas.

Darius – Voir faire changer de prof en défense cinq fois en même pas un an.

Harry – Quoi ?

Draco – Je n'étais même pas au courant !

Darius – C'était cette année, enfin, l'année qu'ils viennent de faire. Ils ne s'en sont pas vanter, Molly maintenait toujours leurs punitions à ce sujet et chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, ça empirait.

Draco – Parrain !! Pourquoi tu m'en as rien dit ! Tu adores ce genre de blagues sur les profs de défense pourtant !

Sévérus – Pour ne pas vous donner trop d'idée ! Surtout que vous rentrez à Poudlard cette année.

Sirius – Ca ne vaudra jamais le record que les Maraudeurs et Sévérus détiennent en sixième année. Quinze profs en deux trimestres. Le dernier, c'est Dumbledor qui donnait les cours.

Lily – Sévérus ?

Sirius – Tu croyais que tous les coups foireux venaient que des Maraudeurs ?

Lily – Sévérus Rogue… Tu as moins de cinq minutes pour ne pas aggraver ton cas.

Sévérus – Tu m'avais engueulé avec les Maraudeurs en début d'année sur notre petite guéguerre. Alors on s'est fait un accord tacite. Pas de coups directs. Que des blagues sur les profs ou les autres élèves.

Draco – Qui a gagné ?

James – Match nul.

Harry – Je ne saisis pas, il y avait un nombre impair de profs.

Sirius – Ben justement, pour le dernier, on ne s'est pas arrangé avec Sévérus et les deux camps ont fait leurs blagues en même temps. Le résultat fut détonnant.

Sévérus – Je ne peux être que d'accord avec Black…

Lily – Sévérus …

Sévérus – Euh…Sirius, je voulais dire Sirius.

Lily – Bien.

Sévérus – Qui aurait cru que le mélange entre la Potion butinante, le Polynectar et le Vératiserum couplé avec les sortilèges de flatulence, de babillage et une malédiction assez réussit donnerait ce genre de résultat ?

James – Et dire que Lily m'en a voulut pendant six mois alors que je n'étais pas du tout responsable. Aïe !! » Il poussa un petit cri de douleur car sa chère et tendre venait de lui poser assez durement un de ses talons aiguilles sur une de ses fesses, car il est toujours allongé. « D'accord. Un quart responsable. Tu as cru que c'était moi qui avais tout fait !

Harry – Et quel fut le résultat de la blague ?

Sirius – Même Tigresse est sortie de la salle, pliée en deux à force de rire. Elle nous a gueulés dessus que trois semaines après. Chaque fois qu'elle a entamé le sujet, elle se rappelait ce qui est arrivé au malheureux professeur et repartait à rire.

Darius – Et en quoi fut transformé le prof ?

Sirius – A condition que tu me fasses un grand câlin.

Darius – Quand tu auras changé d'eau-de-toilette.

Sirius – Mais il pète le feu.

Darius – Et il m'en fait cracher.

Sirius – Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Lily – Dit ça à la tapisserie de la chambre.

Sirius – On avait de toute façon prévue de la refaire cette année avec celles des trois autres, à la couleur de leurs maisons.

Lily – Même.

Sirius – Câlin ou on ne dit rien sur le prof.

Darius – Change de parfum ou on trouve un autre moyen de le savoir.

Sirius – Tricheur.

Darius – Maraudeur.

Sirius – Je t'adore !!

Darius – Moi aussi je m'adore.

Sirius – Gamin.

Darius – C'est normal, j'en suis un.

Sirius – Beuh.

Draco – On n'ose pas se demander qui est le plus gamin des deux.

Harry – Le choix va être dur. Au fait, maman. Je sais que tu aimais être Préfète et Préfète-en-Chef, mais je ne pense pas que ce genre de supériorité rentre dans ce cadre. Tu as toujours ton pied sur le postérieur de Papa.

James – J'avais donc raison.

Lily – Chéri… C'est moi ou tes fesses sont plus potelées qu'avant ?

James –Mais non.

Lily – Avoue. Tu as pris du poids.

James – Je n'ai pas grossit.

Lily – Il faut faire plus de sport, mon chéri.

James – Tu m'aideras ?

Lily – Tu es adulte, non ?

James – Raison de plus de faire des choses d'adultes comme tu le dis si bien.

Lily – Si c'est que je pense, c'est non. Les hormones, c'est à l'adolescence.

James – En quoi faire du vélo en tandem a à voir avec les hormones. A croire que tu ne penses qu'à ça ma chérie.

Lily – Soit tu fais un peu plus de sport, soit c'est moi qui fait moins de délicieux petits plats.

James – Chantages.

Lily – Marché conclu ?

James – Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Lily – A ton avis.

James – Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que je serais le seul à devoir en faire.

Lily – Ca vaut pour toi aussi Sirius.

Sirius – Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il parlait Lily.

Lily – Quoi ?

James – Qui s'est plaint il n'y a même pas trois semaines que la majorité de ses jupes étaient trop serrées ?

Lily – Tu n'oserais pas ?

James – Alors pour le marché ?

Lily – Si je gagne, tu m'aides à cuisiner pour les prochaines vacances.

James – Si c'est moi qui gagne, on reprend tes cours de balais.

Sirius – Je serais l'arbitre.

Lily – Toi aussi tu dois en faire, Sirius. Sauf que tu n'as pas le choix et t'auras pas de récompense.

Sirius – Et zut.

Jane – Lily ! Je connais un petit fitness très sympa dans mon quartier, on peut y aller ensemble ?

Daniel Granger – Ho ho… Je sens les ennuis venir à bout portant.

Hermione – Désolé de te décevoir Papa, mais si Maman se mets à suivre un régime, on est bon nous aussi.

Sirius – Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Daniel – Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier.

James – La magie ne résout pas tout. Pour avoir une bonne plaquette de chocolat bien réelle, il faut bel et bien utiliser l'huile de coude.

Lily – Plaquette, c'est vrai que tu en avais une belle à Poudlard…

James – Lily… C'est moi ou tu avoues m'avoir maté sous la douche des vestiaires de Griffondor ?

Lily – Alors ? On commence quand ?

James – C'est ça, change de sujet.

Harry – Stop ! On ne connait qu'un moyen d'arbitrer sans corruption…

Draco - … C'est que les juges ne doivent assister qu'au début et à la fin pour mieux comparer…

Darius - … Autrement dit, vaut mieux que ce soit nous, élèves de Poudlard, afin d'être hors de portée de toutes tentatives de corruption.

Hermione – Donc, cela commencera le 1er septembre de cette année jusqu'à fin juin.

Harry – Mes chers compagnons, est-ce vrai ?

Draco - … Ho Merlin, Voyez-vous cela ? Est-ce possible ?

Darius - … Une telle chose a échappé à notre regard si perçant ? Enfin, excepté Harry qui ne voit rien sans lunettes, bien entendu.

Harry – Hé !

Draco – Toute une formation a distribué en le minimum de temps et on aura l'alliée de Poudlard le plus puissant qui soit après Dumbledor.

Darius – Un tel potentiel si inexploité. Incroyable.

Hermione – C'est vrai ?

Lily – Stop ! Je pose mon véto ! Hors de question que vous pervertissiez cette jeune fille. Je ne veux surtout pas voir que vous la mêliez à vos futures blagues.

Harry – Zut.

Draco – Double zut.

Darius – Et si c'est elle qui nous en mêle ? Dans ce cas, on ne sera pas responsable, non ?

Lily – Cela voudrait dire que vous l'avez mêlez sans que je le sache. Je connais le programme de formation fait par les Maraudeurs. Je l'ai essayé et je m'en souviens.

Sévérus – C'est surtout notre septième et dernière année qui s'en est souvenu.

Sirius – La meilleure, niveau blague et celle où on laissée notre signature dans le grand livre, l'histoire de Poudlard.

Lily – Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais lu.

Sirius – Chapitre CXXII, les plus grandes blagues de Poudlard. On est passé devant Peeves et juste derrière Griffondor et Serpentard. La partie la plus intéressante qui soit.

James – Surtout la seule que tu as lu.

Sirius – C'est bien ce que je disais.

Lily – Trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry – Et c'est quoi la blague ?

Sirius – Pour cela, il faut aller à l'école.

Darius – Tricheur.

Sirius – Câlin !! » L'animagus chien voulu se jeter sur Darius pour lui appliquer ses propres paroles excepté qu'au moment où il allait enfin le saisir, sa cible éternua, soufflant une langue de flamme sur le visage de Sirius qui ne comprit pas ce qui s'est passé.


	2. arrivé à Poudlard

Lily, en bonne mère de famille, avait fait levé celle-ci aux aurores pour que les enfants bientôt élèves de Poudlard puissent avoir un compartiment bien à eux. Ce fut donc Darius qui a trainé par les pieds, au sens propre, les faux jumeaux de leurs lits en faisant nombre détours par moult escaliers avant d'arriver à la cuisine. Malgré ça, Gabriel et Harry dormaient toujours à poings fermés jusqu'à que leur père les réveille avec un jet d'eau très froide sous le regard d'un Draco à moitié endormi dans son bol. Sirius faisait le pari de deviner dans quelle maison les enfants seront répartis tandis que Lily cuisinait avec l'aide de Narcissa pour toute la troupe. Une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé et les futurs étudiants n'ayant rien oublié dans leurs chambres, notant au passage que Gabriel a oublié la moitié de ses affaires vu qu'il a fait sa malle au tout dernier moment.

Gare de King Cross. Quai Neuf ¾. 1er septembre et c'est déjà la ruée. Harry observait les familles se séparé presqu'en larmes pour les mères et fierté pour les pères et les élèves. Soudain il vit une tignasse assez particulière et ouvrit la fenêtre de son compartiment et appela la personne concernée avec de grands gestes. Puis il se tourna vers ses deux camarades qui terminaient tranquillement leur nuit, allongés su les banquettes. D'un petit geste d'une de ses baguettes, il les fit tomber au sol pour les réveiller. Sous les divers grognements de Draco et les injures ainsi que les menaces de mort de Darius, Harry attendit tranquillement le réveil de leurs oreilles et de leurs neurones pour leur dire que leur future associée est arrivée au quai. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit avec fracas et les deux Black disparurent de sa vue. Le brun soupira lourdement et descendit du wagon après avoir jeté un sort bloquant la porte et lui seul pouvant l'enlever. Il rejoignit le reste de trio et salua les Grangers qui s'estomaquèrent de Darius qui soulevait la lourde malle d'Hermione d'une seule main sans effort apparent tandis que Draco babillait avec la sorcière et lui expliquait les différentes raisons et coutumes pour lesquelles les sorciers se cachent des moldus. Une fois tout le monde salué et que Hermione eut manqué d'assommé Darius avec l'Histoire de Poudlard car il jonglait avec les affaires de la jeune fille, le quatuor monta dans le train. Il y eut une foule devant le compartiment qu'Harry avait bloqué et c'est sans grande surprise que le trio et Hermione virent Gabriel, accompagné d'un roux du même âge répondant au nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley, tenté de forcer la porte bloquée magiquement. Faisant un clin d'œil au jumeau du fouteur de trouble, Draco et Darius s'avancèrent dans la mêlée. Pourtant un peu plus petit que le duo Potter-Weasley, Darius les prit chacun par le col et les soulevèrent jusqu'à que leurs pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Puis il les enleva du passage comme deux sacs rempli de couches culottes sales tandis que Draco s'approchait de la porte, baissa la clenche et fit glisser la porte auparavant récalcitrante sur le coté sans le moindre effort. Enfin, Harry fit entré Hermione alors que Draco faisait le garde et que Darius récupérait la lourde malle sans effort, malgré le couloir exigüe. Une fois tout le monde rentré sans problème majeur et la porte refermée, Gabriel piqua sa crise et tambourina à la fameuse porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit un peu, juste de quoi passer une baguette et un sort frappa le perturbateur, le collant contre le mur, avec un écriteau « Danger, Nocif pour la santé auditive » sur le torse. Ronald, ou Ron pour les intimes, le tenta de le décrocher de là tandis que deux de ses frères aînés, Fred et Georges, débarquèrent en rigolant entre eux. Voyant leur petit frangin aidé maladroitement un des deux Potter, ils vinrent à la conclusion que de nouveaux farceurs sont arrivés à Poudlard. Ils partirent en faisant des messes basses entre eux afin de les accueillir comme il se doit tout farceur.

Harry et Draco s'affrontaient dans une bataille de cartes explosives tandis que Darius écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin et qu'Hermione relisait un des manuels scolaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Neville passa la tête pour demander : « Ah ! Harry et Compagnie ! Vous auriez pas vu Trévor par hasard ?

Hermione – Qui ?

Harry – Son crapaud.

Draco – Tout le temps en train de fuir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Darius – On lui a même mit une laisse une fois, mais il a quand même réussit à filer.

Hermione – Vous vous connaissez ?

Harry –Le crapaud ?

Draco – Ou Neville Londubat, fils de Franck Londubat, auror de profession, et d'Alice Londubat, aussi auror. Amis de nos parents depuis leurs études à Poudlard.

Darius – Bon. Qui se dévoue pour Trévor cette fois ? La dernière, c'était moi.

Draco – Harry.

Harry – Bien tenter, mais c'est à toi.

Draco – Traître.

Harry – Au boulot.

Draco – Ne triches pas en attendant.

Harry – J'oserais faire ça ? Moi ?

Darius – Oui.

Draco – Oui.

Neville – Oui.

Harry – Méchants.

Draco – _Accio Maxima Trévor _et _Dorius Cagius_. » A peine l'incantation prononcé que le crapaud apparu d'un coup dans une cage accroché à la main de Neville et vu ses croissement furieux, il n'appréciait guère la situation. Darius plaqua une petite feuille sur le dos du batracien et celui-ci parla en langage humain : « Non mais vous êtes malades ! Au moment le plus important !

Harry – Darius ?

Darius – Zut… Normalement c'était pour le faire taire.

Draco – Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Hermione – Quel moment le plus important ?

Trévor – La petite cinquième année de Serdaigle. Au moment où elle se changeait, je n'ai pu voir que la couleur.

Harry – De …

Draco – Quoi…

Darius – Alors ?

Hermione – Espèce de batracien pervers !!

Neville – Hein ?

Trévor – Et fier de l'être !

Darius – Alors c'était quoi à ton avis.

Trévor – Blanc et de type G-string.

Harry – Neville, si tu tiens à ton crapaud, ne le laisse surtout pas s'approcher d'Hermione ou elle en fera de la fricassé.

Darius – Hum… fricassée…

Draco – Ventre à pattes. » Neville repartit à son compartiment avec son crapaud tandis que Draco battait Harry et que Darius tapotait sa baguette le parchemin qu'il travaillait en psalmodiant diverses incantations. Soudain la porte se rouvrit de nouveau au moment où toutes les cartes d'Harry lui explosèrent à la figure. Neville avait la figure rouge de fureur et ses bagages à ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Neville – Ton frangin et Weasley se sont approprié mon compartiment pendant que je cherchais Trévor.

Trévor – De toute mon ascendance et de toute ma vie de crapaud magique, c'est la première fois que des sorciers osent déshonorer ainsi un des leurs et son compagnon animal.

Hermione – De quoi il parle ?

Draco – D'une vieille coutume remontant d'avant Merlin même. Avant chaque sorcier était accompagné de son animal totem et à la création de Poudlard, la recherche de celui-ci s'est révélé plus proche de l'animagie. Comme pratiquer celle-ci a été proclamé réglementé sévèrement il y a deux cents ans, alors les sorciers ont changés la coutume des animaux totems par des familiers ou compagnon animal, en avoir un n'étant pas obligatoire.

Harry – Moi j'ai ma chouette pour pouvoir joindre ma famille plus facilement.

Draco – Mon serpent peut m'aider à la confection de potion.

Darius – Et mon chat parce qu'il est tout simplement trop mignon.

Hermione – Et pour Neville ?

Harry – On va être un peu serré, mais… s'il est venu directement jusqu'ici c'est qu'il connaît la réponse. Allez amène-toi Neville !

Draco – Bon, comment on va arranger sa vengeance.

Darius – Vu qu'ils aiment bien se faire remarquer et s'étaler. Je propose de les aider mais à notre manière.

Harry – _Réverso Morva_ ?

Draco – Un peu de la spéciale Sévérus ?

Darius – En affichant des documents compromettants ?

Harry – Le choix est difficile mais je soutiens mon idée.

Draco – La mienne est plus visible.

Darius – J'ai la plus vicieuse.

Hermione – Et si vous mélangiez les trois ?

Harry – Une génie des farces est né !

Draco – Désormais on surpassera Fred et Georges, voir même les Maraudeurs.

Hermione – Je refuse d'enfreindre le règlement ! De plus il vaut mieux attendre car la vengeance est un plat qui se mage froid.

Neville – Mais comment allez vous marqué le coup ? Montrez votre marque de fabrique ?

Draco – Il a raison.

Harry – Tu as une idée ?

Neville – Euh… non. Mais vaut mieux attendre comme l'a dit Hermione.

Darius – Et on passe à cinq !

Harry – Vous pensez ce que je pense ?

Draco – Je pense que oui.

Darius – Moi de même. Quand passe le chariot de bonbon ?

Harry – Mais quel estomac à pattes, celui-là.

Draco – Le digne protégé de Sirius. »

Quelque part au château Potter, Sirius sortit un miroir de sa poche et prononça le nom de son interlocuteur : « Sévérus !

Sévérus – Quoi ? Je suis dans le train.

Sirius – La sixième année. On ne la jamais fait le coup du Vératisérum et autre.

Sévérus – Je sais.

Sirius – Toi, tu veux te débarrasser de Quirrel.

Sévérus – Il ne tiendra pas l'année. C'est pour l'année prochaine.

Sirius – Comment ça ?

Sévérus - Je te parie qu'ils réussiront la blague que j'ai citée.

Sirius – Tu as l'identité du prochain prof de DCFM ?

Sévérus – Regarde le journal des ventes de livres et qui est à la tête du sourire le plus charmant.

Sirius – J'adore quand tu fais ressortir ton coté Maraudeur, Snivel… Sévérus.

Sévérus – Le maléfice est encore actif ?

Sirius – Oui.

Sévérus – Pourquoi ?

Sirius – Je me suis plaint à cause du régime.

Sévérus – Le plaisir d'être à Poudlard.

Sirius – Méfie-toi, Lily serait capable de convaincre les elfes de maisons de te mettre aussi au régime, sans même débarquer là-bas.

Sévérus – Je hais quand tu as raison.

Sirius – Moi j'adore ça, Snivellus… Et mer… Ouaf !! ouaf !! ouaf !! » Dans le Poudlard Express, Le professeur McGonagald se demandait pourquoi son collègue responsable des Serpentards explosait soudainement à rire. Sûrement car il repensait à la malédiction que Lily a jeté aux principaux protagoniste pour faire disparaître leur haine. Superbe sortilège à commande, cela va de soi. Et aussi, la très humble et sévère prof de métamorphose pouffa sous cape, superbe transformation en caniche noir surtout.

Arrivé à Poudlard, le groupe salua Hagrid avec joie. Et lors de la répartition dans les barques, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son frère pour certaines raisons « personnelles ». Draco et Darius se dévouèrent à expliquer à Hermione les différentes us et coutumes de toutes les classes sorcières. Surtout quand un descendant de Sang pur insulta la jeune fille de Sang-de-Bourde, personne ne comprit pourquoi durant tout le trajet il pleuvait que sur cette personne et pourquoi au lieu de gouttes d'eau, c'était des gouttes de morves et ce tout le long du trajet en barques. A la vue de Poudlard, tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la spectacle du château illuminé au dessus du lac.

A la descente, la très sévère professeur de métamorphose arriva pour que tout les premières années soit calmes pendant la répartition. Elle réussit à voir le trio faire le pari de quelle maison ils seront sous les yeux de deux autres élèves, Hermione et Neville. Elle réussit même à entendre l'enjeu, soit qui aura l'honneur d'ouvrir les festivités. Minerva McGonagald ne put s'empêcher de trembler en repensant aux Maraudeurs et à ce qu'elle sait de leurs héritiers légitimes. Merlin, elle va en baver ces sept prochaines années, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle remarqua aussi Gabriel prédire sa prochaine farce à voix haute pour bien se faire entendre de tous. Enfin, la soi-disant blague étant la première que James Potter et Sirius Black ont faîtes le soir même de la répartition.

La répartition commença après que l'illustre professeur fit entrer les nouveaux élèves dans la grande salle et sortit une chaise et un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui poussa une chanson. Au fur et à mesure des noms, les élèves s'installèrent sur la chaise et mettait le Choipeau sur leur tête. Celui-ci criait alors le nom de la Maison. « Black Darius

Darius – Présent.

Choipeau – Que vois-je…Un esprit pragmatique. Cartésien même. Pourtant ton existence même bouleverse toutes les lois de la nature. Tu es comme le précédent possesseur de ton escarboucle. Tu vas droit au but, tu ne cherches qu'à amasser toujours plus de connaissance… Serdaigle te conviendrait… Mais je vois aussi que tu es loyal… Tu tendras toujours la main vers tes amis… Poufsouffle… Mais envers ceux qui trahissent ou qui sont tes ennemis, toutes les méthodes sont bonnes pour atteindre ton objectif… Serpentard… Du courage, tu en as, mais juste assez pour Griffondor. Nan… Je crois que ta maison sera… POUSOUFFLE !! » L'item magique cria le dernier mot et la table des jaunes et noirs applaudit son nouveau membre. « Black Draco !

Choipeaux – Oh… Le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa… Tu es très retord, mais tu reste Noble. Est-ce que je t'enverrais à la maison de tes parents ou tu décide d'assumer ton propre chemin.

Draco – Je veux être avec mes amis. Peu importe la maison.

Choipeau – Je vois… Alors tu seras aussi à POUFSOUFFLE !! » Darius siffla son homonyme qui le rejoignit d'un pas fier et digne. La répartition continua. Hermione Granger se fit placer à Griffondor après s'être chamaillé avec le chapeau pendant un bon quart d'heure. Puis elle fut rejointe plus tard par Neville Londubat. Enfin arriva le tour des jumeaux Potter. « Potter Gabriel !!

Choipeaux – Griffondor !

McGo – Potter Harry !

Choipeau – Oh non… Pas un cas aussi difficile que les deux autres…

Harry – Arrêtes… tu vas me faire rougir.

Choipeau – Je vois que tu es bien le fils de ta mère, tu as quasiment le niveau pour passer tes ASPICS les doigts dans le nez. Que venez-vous faire à Poudlard toi et tes deux comparses.

Harry – Passage Obligatoire ?

Choipeau – Je vois… Voyons donc tes qualités personnelles… Intelligent… Vicieux… Courageux… Loyal… Tu peux aller n'importe où…

Harry – Alors tu devines où je veux aller.

Choipeau – Vous trois… Vous êtes loyaux les uns envers les autres… comme une meute… comme des Loups… Je te mets à POUFSOUFFLE !! » La maison sous le signe de la loyauté applaudit bien fort le nouvel arrivant et la répartition continua sans la moindre anicroche. Une fois que Ron Weasley fut mit à Griffondor, Dumbledor se leva pour faire son éternel discours de début d'année ainsi que pour interdire l'accès au couloir des trophées du troisième étage. Puis il termina en faisant apparaître les plats et tous se mirent à manger. Ce fut avec surprise que les jaunes et noirs virent Darius engloutir plus de trois fois son poids en très peu de temps tandis que Draco et Harry de chaque coté veillaient à ce que personne ne se mette entre le glouton et ses proies. Un septième année tenta malgré cela en enlevant la nourriture de la portée du goinfre. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démoralisé et tira sur la cravate de son aînée pour le faire descendre à son hauteur. Il relâcha le senior avant de retourner à ses plats. L'aînée sortit sa baguette et lança un maléfice de Tantale, mais celui-ci ne sembla ne pas faire effet. Au moment où il voulut recommencer, le jeune goinfre poussa un grognement guttural venant plus d'une très grosse bête d'environ deux tonnes que d'un enfant de onze ans. Le sorcier de dernière année en faillit lâcher sa baguette, mais lorsqu'Harry et Draco proposèrent une plus grosse part à Darius, celui-ci se jeta dessus, cassant l'ambiance lourde qui s'est instauré à ce bout de la table des Poufsouffles. Le jeune homme trembla tellement que lorsque Harry lui tira la manche pour lui parler dans l'oreille qu'il failli ne pas réagir. Le brun lui expliqua que ce mettre entre la nourriture et son camarade glouton pouvait se révéler dangereux. Le poufsouffle demanda dangereux comment et le noiraud répondit quelque chose dans son oreille qui fit blanchir l'aîné avant qu'il ne se reprenne et le fusille du regard, croyant à une blague. Il relança un sortilège stupéfix, mais celui-ci fut absorbé et le septième année vola jusqu'à sa place sans qu'il comprit comment.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledor invita les élèves à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les préfets des jaunes et noirs guidèrent les premières années vers ce qui sera leur seconde pour les sept prochaines années. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas loin des serres, devant une tapisserie représentant un aigle et un blaireau. Le préfet masculin se tourna vers les nouveaux membres de sa maison et dit de retenir le mot de passe et de ne le donner à personne en dehors des jaunes et noirs. « Alliance » et la teinture se releva un peu, le mur derrière recula et le sol se transforma en marche, formant un caniveau… Darius se demanda si tout les mots de passe sont liés à la maison tandis que Harry se demanda comment écrire sa première lettre à la famille et que Draco essayait de deviner celui des griffondors et celui du directeur. Une fois tous entré dans la salle commune, les premières années virent avec stupéfaction qu'elle était ronde, avec une cheminée au centre ouverte tout autour et que plus on se rapprochait d'elle, plus on descendait comme dans un amphithéâtre. Différentes portes à espace régulier semblait mené aux différents dortoirs. Le préfet leurs précisa qu'ils seront répartis par quatre excepté un groupe de trois, pour cause de nombre impair. Puis ce fut le règlement intérieur et direction les dortoirs pour leurs premières nuits à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, Draco tirait au sens propre un Harry et un Darius somnolents. Une fois qu'ils furent installés devant la nourriture et du café, surtout pour les deux zombies, ils se dépêchèrent d'engloutir la nourriture avant de prendre leurs emplois du temps. Puis ils quittèrent la table et rejoignirent Hermione et Neville à la table des Griffondors. Le fils de Franck et Alice paraissait énervé vu comme il hachait son jambon avec le couteau à beurre. « Holà Neville… Je signale que la nourriture est tout ce qui a plus d'innocents dans le monde.

Darius – Je croyais que c'était le plus sacrée et qu'il fallait lui faire honneur ?

Draco – Arrête d'écouter Sirius.

Hermione – Salut les garçons. Vous avez passez une bonne nuit ? Du moins, vous n'avez fait aucune bêtise ou perdre de points ?

Harry – Nous oserons faire une telle ignominie ?

Hermione – Je commence à vous connaître juste assez pour que je dise oui sans hésiter.

Harry – Méchante.

Draco – Bon Neville. Qu'est-ce qui t'as tant énervé pour que tu t'acharne sur cette pauvre tranche de jambon ?

Neville – Gabriel.

Darius – Ca résume tout. Enfin qu'a-t-il fait hier soir ?

Neville – Vous-Savez-Qui est mort il y a dix ans a peu près.

Harry – Depuis que j'ai regardé le calendrier, oui.

Neville – Il y a une rumeur auquel il paraît qu'il a été battu par un bambin d'un an et demi.

Harry – Il n'y a que cinq 'bambins' que Voldemort a pu visiter à cette période. Draco, Darius, Gabriel, toi et moi. Ce ne sont pas les deux premiers, pour certaines raisons qui ne regardent qu'eux, il n'en reste plus que trois. Surtout avec nos parents Aurors, faisant partis de l'Ordre et surtout on est descendant de Sang-Purs qui sont resté du coté de la lumière.

Darius – C'est quoi la rumeur ?

Neville – Que le Survivant, l'enfant qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, est à Poudlard parmi les premières années.

Harry – Je crois deviner la suite.

Draco – Je le crains mon cher ami.

Darius – J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » A peine les mots franchirent les lèvres de Darius que les imposantes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un groupe hétéroclite de Griffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles entrèrent en entourant distinctement un rouge et or. Gabriel Potter s'assit royalement à la table des Lions suivit de près par Ronald Weasley. Harry posa sa paume sur son front et secoua la tête. Draco soupira dédaigneusement. Darius expira de dépit. Neville se concentra sur son assiette. Et Hermione détourna la tête énervée. Harry reprit la parole : « C'est quoi votre emploi du temps ?

Hermione – On commence avec deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards, puis une heure d'Histoire de la Magie mais avec vous. On mange et reprise avec trois heures de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. Enfin on finit la journée avec Astronomie avec de nouveau les Serpentards.. Mardi, quatre heures de Botanique avec vous. Pause du midi. Deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie de nouveau avec les Verts et deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serdaigles. Mercredi. Deux heures de Potions avec vous. Deux heures de leçon de Vol tous ensemble. Puis trois heures d'Enchantement avec Serdaigle. Jeudi. Quatre heures d'Histoire avec Serdaigle. Et dans l'après-midi, deux heures de DCFM avec vous et deux heures d'Enchantement, Serpentard. Vendredi. Enchantement, deux heures avec Serdaigle. Botanique avec Poufsouffle durant deux heures. Une pause de deux heures et enfin trois heures tous ensembles pour les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry – Bon, nous on a droit maintenant à deux heures de métamorphose avec Serdaigle. Histoire, tu le sais. Deux heures enchantement avec Serpentard et deux heures de nouveau histoire avec les mêmes. Heureusement pas Astronomie, car devoir resté éveillé tard juste après Binns, c'est mort.

Draco – C'est lui qui est mort.

Harry – Ah c'est vrai. Bon, mardi. Matin, tu peux deviner. Après, DFCM avec Serdaigle, puis Enchantement avec Serpentard. Mercredi, on est ensemble pour la matinée. Dans l'après-midi, c'est Botanique avec les Verts pour deux heures. Jeudi, Serpentard de nouveau pour la matinée, mais Potion et Enchantement. DFCM. Puis Métamorphose avec les bleus. Vendredi, Potion avec les serpents. Botanique avec les lions. Et tu connais la suite. Puis Astronomie avec les Serdaigles.

Darius – J'aurais voulu avoir votre jeudi matin…

Harry – Une agréable façon de finir la nuit. On n'a pas de chance.

Draco – On aurait dut aller à Griffondor.

Harry – Pas envie d'avoir mon frère sur mon dos tout le temps.

Draco – On l'aurait tué avant la fin de l'année.

Darius – Bizarre, j'aurais dit Noël.

Harry – Nan, Toussaint.

Neville – Le pire est que je suis dans la même chambre que lui.

Harry – Ravi de t'avoir connu Neville.

Draco – Si tu ne résistes pas, je peux récupérer ta collection de carte sorcière ?

Darius – Tu me rembourses avant de crever, d'accord ?

Neville – Je crois que, tout compte fait, je vais tenir largement jusqu'aux ASPIC.

Harry – Ouf.

Draco – Zut.

Darius – Et merde…

Hermione – Vraiment les garçons.

Gabriel – Oh le castor ! On a quoi ce matin ?

Hermione – A ton avis !

Harry – Métamorphose avec ton frangin adoré à la prochaine heure.

Gabriel – Je vais te mettre la honte. Après tout, tu n'es que le petit frère du Survivant.

Harry – Dit celui qui est né trente cinq minutes après moi.

Draco – Le Survivant ? C'est qui ? Ou plutôt c'est quoi ?

Darius – Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-A-La-Cuisine-Faîte-Par-Sirius.

Harry – Ce qui est vrai. Mais Darius aussi dans ce cas là.

Gabriel – Je suis celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui !

Draco – Alors adieu. Car tous ses fidèles vont désormais te prendre pour cible.

Gabriel – Je réserve des places pour ce spectacle ?

Harry – Hé ! C'est de mon petit frère que vous parlez ! Il ne se fera pas avoir par des Mangemorts !

Gabriel – Enfin un peu de cervelle parmi ce trio d'idiots.

Harry – On lui aura fait sa fête bien avant !

Draco – Ce qui est vrai.

Darius – Je réserve tout de même des places rien que pour ça.

Gabriel – Je suis LE Survivant ! Ne m'ignorez pas !

Harry – Bon… il vaut mieux aller en cours sinon le professeur de Métamorphose ne sera pas contente de voir les précieux membres de sa maison arrivés en retard. Et la politesse oblige non pas d'arriver largement en avance, mais juste à l'heure.

Draco – Dans ce cas je vous suis, mon très cher ami.

Darius – Veuillez ouvrir le chemin vers notre salle de cours. » Le trio quitta la grande salle en faisant voler leurs robes avec synchronisme sous le regard hilare de Dumbledore qui jeta après un œil amusé à son professeur de Potion qui réfuta, avec silence et mauvaise foi, le mouvement similaire qu'il utilise en cours pour impressionner les élèves et les mettre au silence. Severus Rogue nota tout de même que Gabriel Potter se dépêcha de manger avant de suivre son frangin avec sa basse-cour de Griffondors à sa suite. Un rapide coup d'œil à Minerva lui permit de voir qu'elle préparait déjà sa beuglante sur le cadet Potter. Il ferait mieux de faire de même. Après tout Lily lui a bien demandé d'être le plus sévère possible avec ses enfants en cours, non ? Oh qu'il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

La cloche sonna que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se tenaient dans la salle de Métamorphose quand un troupeau de Griffondor débarqua avec fracas dans la pièce. L'impartiale Minerva McGonagald se retourna vers le leader du troupeau et demanda d'une voix calme en apparence : « Que fait des élèves de ma Maison ici ?

Gabriel – On est censé avoir votre cours avec les Poufsouffles, professeur.

Minerva – Oh vous m'en dîtes tant. Alors que font les Serdaigles ici alors ? Pourquoi l'emploi du temps fait avec brio par le corps professoral dont je fais partie mentionne que je donne cours le Lundi de 8h à 10h aux Poufsouffles ET aux Serdaigles. Non, il n'y a pas de Griffondor à cette période.

Gabriel – Mais Harry m'a dit…

Minerva – Osez-vous dire qu'un membre de la Maison sous le symbole de la Loyauté aurait osé mentir à vous, Mr Potter ?

Gabriel – Oui.

Minerva – Mr Potter.

Gabriel – Quoi ?

Minerva – On ne dit pas quoi mais comment, déjà. Ensuite, ne ramenez pas tout à votre personne.

Gabriel – Oui professeur.

Minerva – Mr Potter Harry.

Harry – Oui, Professeur McGonagald ? Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

Minerva – Avez-vous fait preuve de déloyauté envers un membre de ma Maison ?

Harry – Il me semblerait que non. Mais je ne puis dire avec plus de précision en étant basé sur ma seule foi. Mr Black…

Draco – Lequel Mr Potter ?

Harry – Pourquoi pas les deux ?

Darius – Nous sommes tout ouïes à votre question et nous essayerons d'y répondre de notre mieux.

Harry – Messieurs Black… Ai-je fait preuve de félonie envers un membre de Griffondor.

Draco – Faute sur moi, je ne peux répondre que non. Vous avez été loyal non pas à un membre des Lions.

Darius – Faute sur moi aussi, car vous avez été loyal envers deux membres de la Maison du Courage.

Harry – Ceci répond à votre question, Professeur.

Gabriel – Il ment ! Il ne peut que mentir ! Il m'a menti sur l'horaire.

Minerva – Est-ce que vous avez regardé après votre emploi du temps par simple précaution ?

Gabriel – Non, Professeur.

Minerva – Alors ne portez pas le blâme sur les autres et assumez votre incompétence de ce moment. Maintenant, filez à votre véritable cours. J'oubliais… Dix points en moins par Griffondor présent ici et maintenant. Déguerpissez !

Ron – C'est que…

Minerva – Monsieur Weasley.

Ron – C'est qu'on a oublié de le demander aux préfets.

Minerva – Vingt points en moins et par tête ! Allez voir aux cachots, le Professeur Rogue y donne son cours et il est censé vous avoir. » Tandis que les Rouges et Ors partirent en courant presque, le professeur de Métamorphose se tourna vers sa classe et reprit son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle passa l'éponge sur les trois Poufsouffles qui se bidonnèrent juste devant elle. Après tout, ils n'ont pas enfreint leurs règlements puisqu'ils ont été fidèles à leurs deux amis de Griffondors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour assister au spectacle de Rogue refermant la porte au nez des retardataires après un petit discours de son cru. Elle va devoir sortir une de ces bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu de dix ans d'âge pour revoir la scène dans une pensine et cela ne sera pas trop cher payé.

Au repas du midi dans la Grande Salle, Harry mangeait tranquillement quand une voix pas si mélodieuse que ça hurla son prénom à travers tout le raffut des élèves mangeant leurs repas. Gabriel marcha furibond vers son frère, sa troupe de banshee à sa suite. « Excuse-toi ici et maintenant.

Harry – A quel sujet ?

Gabriel – Tu le sais très bien.

Harry – Si c'est pour ta réserve de bonbons, ce n'est pas moi mais Darius.

Darius – Ah non ! C'est Draco qui m'a obligée à y aller avant que Sirius vienne y mettre sa truffe.

Draco – D'ailleurs ils étaient délicieux.

Gabriel – Non, je ne parlais pas de ça.

Harry – Non ? Pour le poil à gratter dans ton caleçon cet été, je reconnais…

Gabriel – C'était toi ??

Harry – Je reconnais que c'était hilarant de te voir descendre d'urgence de ton balai, te mettre à poil en plein milieu du jardin avant de te jeter sous la douche. Et pour information, à l'avenir, éloigne les jumeaux de Sirius et Rémus quand ils reviennent de leur tournée de farces et attrapes.

Gabriel – Comment cela ?

Draco – C'était eux les poils à gratter.

Gabriel – On s'éloigne du sujet !!

Darius – Il y en avait un avant ?

Gabriel – Pourquoi tu as menti au professeur McGonagald ?

Harry – J'ai menti ? Pourtant, tous les mots que j'ai employés étaient véridiques.

Gabriel – Tu te moques de moi ?

Draco – J'aurais envi de répondre oui.

Darius – Malheureusement, tu le fais tout seul.

Gabriel – Ils vont me rendre dingue !!

Harry – Les gars.

Darius – Quoi ?

Draco – Oui ?

Harry – Il a deviné.

Gabriel – Bien sûr que j'ai deviné ! Je vous suis supérieur en tout !

Harry – C'est sûr. Première année, première semaine, première journée, voir même première heure, tu es déjà collé. D'ailleurs, la Beuglante de Maman ne va sûrement pas tarder.

Gabriel – Oh non… tout sauf ça…

Draco – Je veux regarder ça.

Darius – Je vais prendre du pop-corn.

Harry – Je me délecte d'avance.

Gabriel – Tu me le paieras Harry.

Harry – Au fait. Ni toi, ni moi ne recevront la cape de papa.

Gabriel – Quoi ?

Harry – Pas de favoritisme qu'il dit.

Darius – J'aurais plutôt dit que Lily à mit la main dessus et fait le Draco.

Draco – Hé !

Darius - … Dragon ! Désolé ma langue à fourché !

Harry – Lapsus révélateur.

Draco – Meuh non… Je partage toujours avec vous.

Darius – On a l'emballage du bonbon, mais pas le bonbon.

Draco – Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Gabriel – On s'éloigne de nouveau du sujet !!

Harry – Mais de quoi tu parles alors ?

Gabriel – De l'emploi du temps où tu m'as envoyé en Métamorphose au lieu de Potions !

Harry – Ah de cela que tu parlais !!

Draco – Si ce n'est rien que ça…

Darius – Tu oses m'embêter lors du repas juste pour ce truc de rien du tout ??

Gabriel – Vous vous foutez de ma pomme ?

Harry – Trop tentant de dire oui.

Draco – On ne va pas pouvoir y résister une nouvelle fois.

Darius – Je vais me resservir une nouvelle part.

Harry – Tu gâches la mise en scène le ventre à pattes.

Darius – Si tu veux qu'on fasse ce que je pense comme tu penses, alors il faut bien remplir les réserves.

Harry – Je t'adore.

Gabriel – J'attends toujours mes excuses.

Harry – Il commence à me courir le petit frère… De un ! Rien ne t'a empêché de jeter un coup d'œil à ton propre emploi du temps plutôt que de rabrouer un membre de ta propre maison pour qu'il te le dise au lieu de blesser tes mains si précieuses. De deux ! Tu me connais très bien et pourtant tu as choisis de m'écouter, voir même de me croire. Et de trois, c'est quoi cette histoire où tu es le fameux Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Voldemort ?

Ron – Ne prononce pas son nom !

Harry – Pourquoi ? Il est maudit ?

Ron – Ne le prononce pas, c'est tout ?

Darius – Tu te rends compte que tu es ridicule ?

Ron – Comment cela ?

Darius – La plus grande menace est celle que l'on ne peut mettre un nom dessus. Tant que vous lui donnerez des surnoms à ce mage noir, vous vous prêtez à son jeu et vous aurez toujours peur de lui. Un nom n'a tué personne à ce jour.

Ron – Sur quoi te bases-tu pour dire cela ?

Darius – Sur ce que ma défunte mère m'a raconté la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Ron – Alors ce doit être une idiote pour dire cela.

Harry– Oh le con…

Draco – Ravi de t'avoir connu, Weasley. Tu ne me manqueras point.

Darius – Toi, tu vas souffrir. » En accompagnant ses propres paroles, Darius se leva et s'approcha de Ron qui l'attendit de pied ferme, mais après avoir rejoint sa table, près de ses frères aînés. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il vit le Poufsouffle se frayer un chemin, au sens propre du terme, à travers les Serdaigles en envoyant valser bancs, tables et élèves dans les airs rien qu'avec les bras. A moins de cinq mètres, le Jaune et Or fut retenue par Harry et Draco qui le taclèrent directement au sol. Le Griffondor fut très vite rejoint par son condisciple des jumeaux Potter qui regarda le trio de haut. Darius grimaça et libéra une de ses mains qu'il sur le sol et rien qu'avec ce membre, traîna les trois garçons vers sa cible qui eut l'air beaucoup moins courageuse. Le jeune Weasley pourrait presque jurer que la pierre au front du châtain brillait d'une lueur doré malsaine. Très vite Dumbledore arriva sur place et se baissa vers Darius. Il posa sa baguette sur le front de l'enfant et marmonna une formule qui vida l'enragé de toute son énergie et l'endormit tout de suite après. Une fois le protégé de Sirius calmé, Harry se releva en s'époussetant sa robe de sorcier, grommelant qu'il préfère un bon vieux jean à ce truc impossible. Puis, avec l'aide de Draco, ils soulevèrent leur condisciple et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, sans le moindre regard à Weasley qui faisait le pompeux sous les yeux courroucés d'Hermione et Neville.

Lorsque Darius se réveilla, Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur lui afin de vouloir lui faire avaler une potion calmante. Voyant que son patient encore à moitié dans le coltar, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui administré cela. Elle repartie à son bureau pour avertir Dumbledor. Le jeune Poufsouffle se demanda ce qu'il faisait alors que son dernier souvenir remonte à la Grande Salle où il voulait faire de la chirurgie inesthétique sur le dernier des garçons Weasley. Harry et Draco débarquèrent d'un coup à l'infirmerie et lui envoyèrent des habits propres et ses affaires de cours. Ne comprenant rien, Draco lui murmura Botanique et Harry, Griffondor. Cela suffit au châtain pour qu'il s'habille en moins de deux minutes et sortir discrètement avec les deux autres. Mais à peine ils eurent franchis la porte de l'infirmerie que Darius se retrouva soulevé par le col, laissant ses deux pieds battant l'air loin du sol. Les trois enfants se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent la responsable des lieux les fixés d'un air sévère. Le protégé de Sirius tenta son sourire le plus rempli d'innocence, mais le fameux dragon de l'infirmerie ne cilla même pas. L'infirmière le ramena dans la salle blanche sous les agitations des mouchoirs d'adieux de Draco et d'Harry.


	3. début des aventures

_Rencontre avec Monsieur Le Troll. Non, on ne parle pas de Weasley._

                Une fois que le dragon de l'infirmerie permit à Darius de sortir de son antre, c'était déjà le mercredi matin et le première année se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut avec un plaisir immense qu'il rejoignit ses deux compères assis aux cotés de Neville et d'Hermione. N'ayant pas d'autre place de libre, il se mit de l'autre coté de la jeune Griffondor qui fut entourée par les trois Poufsouffles. En s'asseyant, Darius fit un câlin à la jeune fille avant de taper dans la main de Neville. Hermione s'insurgea de ce comportement sous le fou-rire du libéré de l'infirmerie et des trois autres garçons. Voyant que déblatérer avec eux ne servirait à rien, la jeune fille fit mine de bouder, mais devant les grimaces que chacun des garçons faisait, elle finit par craquer et rigola. Harry leva son verre à Darius et dit : « Honneur à celui qui a visité le premier l'infirmerie, battant tout les records !

                Darius – Je fais le pari que tu visiteras plus souvent ce lieu que moi. Réserve un lit pour les sept prochaines années.

                Hermione – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

                Draco – Car notre Harry-chéri possède un talent assez particulier. Celui de toujours se foutre dans les pires situations et de nous emmener avec.

                Harry – Arrête. Tu vas me faire rougir.

                Darius – A l'âge de huit ans, qui a réussit à nous faire perdre dans les souterrains de la maison ?

                Draco – A neuf ans. Tu as même réussit à nous faire courir avec Sirius sur tout le Chemin de Traverse non stop en ayant une meute de femmes en furie après nous ?

                Harry – Stop ! Ce coup-là, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Sirius qui a trop d'ex !

                Darius – Tu as tout de même été le point déclencheur en disant que j'étais le digne fils de Sirius.

                Hermione – Ce n'est pas ton père ?

                Darius – Biologiquement parlant, non. Il m'a juste adopté car je lui rappelais son enfance.

                Draco – Assez parlé du passé et du fait qu'Harry est un aimant à problème de toute sorte.

                Harry – Je suis d'accord.

                Hermione – Mais je voulais en savoir plus.

                Harry – On a les sept prochaines années… alors prendre le temps de se connaître sur quelques semaines ne va pas te tuer, si ?

                Hermione – Mouis.

                Harry – Bon… Mr Darius Black. Avez-vous mis à profit le fait d'être au repos forcé à l'infirmerie ?

                Darius – Tu verras ça ce matin.

                Draco – Attend un instant. Ce matin, on a Rogue et Bibine… comment veux-tu… Je vois.

                Harry – Mon cher Darius, tu es g-é-n-i-a-l.

                Darius – Que ça fait du bien quand les autres se rappellent de cette vérité.

                Hermione – Vous mijotez quoi encore ?

                Harry – Je vais te donner une idée de ce que va faire notre cher ami saurien contre le fait que tu ne diras rien sur les points jusqu'à midi.

                Hermione – Chantage.

                Harry – Je dis plutôt que c'est un deal.

                Hermione – D'accord.

                Harry – On va dire un fait pour te rafraîchir la mémoire. Lundi, la majorité des griffondors n'ont pas été présent au cours de Potions, non ?

                Hermione – Oui.

                Harry – Maintenant, les premières de Poufsouffles ont leur premiers cours de Potions aussi.

                Hermione – Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'idée de Darius.

                Draco – Cela, c'est à toi de le découvrir, soit en avance, soit en même temps que les autres. » Sur ces mots, les trois jaunes et noirs se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, bien que Darius avait encore un immense morceau de brioche entre les dents.

                Les Griffondors retrouvèrent les Poufsouffles devant la salle de Potions à attendre le Professeur. Gabriel ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à se faire remarquer : « Tiens ! C'est mon cher petit frère que voilà !

                Harry – Oh ! Le frangin qui ne fait que deux centimètre de moins que moi !

                Ron – Ferme-là Potter !

                Draco – Lequel ? Il y a des jumeaux je te signale.

                Ron – Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.

                Darius – Ce n'est pas au plus malin qu'il joue. Il perd à celui qui est le plus con.

                Ron – Et qui est le gagnant ?

                Darius – Celui qui vient de poser la question.

                Draco – Attend. Tu sais bien qu'il est tellement bête que si il y avait un classement de qui est le plus bête, il serait deuxième.

                Harry – Et pourquoi pas premier ?

                Darius – Car il est trop bête.

                Gabriel – Arrêtez d'insulter Ron !

                Harry – Tu voles à son secours ?

                Gabriel – Tu peux parler ! Tu es toujours avec les deux Black !

                Draco – Dit celui qui se déplace avec une horde de griffondors.

                Gabriel – Tu dois pourtant savoir que les lions chassent toujours ensemble.

                Darius – Les lions ? Je croyais que c'était les lionnes qui se tapaient tout le travail de nourrir leur groupe tandis que le mâle dominant ne fout rien de la journée.

                Draco – Donc ils viennent d'avouer que ce sont des lionnes.

                Harry – Oh Merlin ! Mon frère est une fille en réalité !

                Darius – Hermione ! Désolé, mais le beau sexe vient de se faire refourguer Gabriel.

                Draco – Ouais, c'est beau cela, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irais draguer ce genre de fille dans quelques années.

                Gabriel – Je ne suis pas une fille !!

                Darius – C'est malheureusement vrai. Il y a des photos à l'appui.

                Gabriel – Ah ah !

                Darius – Qui veut des photos de Gabriels en train de se foutre à poil en pleine nature ! » Tandis que Gabriel tentait de récupérer les images compromettantes, le professeur Rogue arriva sur ces faits et aboya que tout le monde entre dans la salle dans le calme et le silence. « Je vois que certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas là à leur premier cours de Potions ont décidé de nous rejoindre. Je vois devoir recommencer la présentation de cette noble matière que sont les Potions. Ici, pas de mouvement de baguette, ni de sortilèges criés à tout va. Je vais vous apprendre l'art de réussir une potion, de mettre la gloire ou la chance dans une bouteille tout comme on peut y mettre mort et souffrance. Vous apprendrez le langage d'une potion en cours de préparation. Vous devrez savoir ce qu'elle vous dit par son odeur, sa température, son bruissement ainsi que par sa couleur. En ce lieu, vous devrez misez sur la perfection plutôt que sur la chance. La gloire et la célébrité ne servent à rien à ce cours. Seul compte le talent et l'abnégation de soi. Mr Black Draco. Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

                Draco – Aucune, ce sont deux noms d'une même plante, professeur Rogue.

                Rogue – Mr Potter Gabriel. Qu'est-ce que la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?

                Gabriel – Un zombie qui a le nez qui coule ?

                Rogue – Merci de confirmé que le renom n'apporte pas l'intelligence. Mr Potter Harry, répondez à la question.

                Harry – Il s'agit d'un somnifère très puissant qui provoque un sommeil profond au point que la personne l'ayant ingurgité, peut en fonction de la quantité et de la qualité, tombé dans un sommeil d'hibernation similairement proche de la mort. Le fait que cette personne se réveille par la suite donna son nom à cette potion.

                Rogue – Bien. Mr Weasley. Si je vous demandais d'allez chercher un béozard, où iriez-vous ?

                Ron – Euh… Au marchand du coin ?

                Rogue – Mr Weasley. Savez-vous ce que c'est qu'un livre ? Vous savez ? Cet objet de forme d'un pavé plat ayant une couverture et du papier dedans ? Avez-vous ne serais-ce que commencer à lire les deux premières pages ?

                Ron – Non, professeur.

                Rogue – Dix points en moins à Griffondor. Mr Black Darius. Répondez à la même question sur le béozard.

                Darius – Si vous me le demandez d'aller en chercher tout de suite, passer moi un couteau que j'ouvre le ventre de Mr Weasley. Si vous voulez attendre et surtout avoir de la meilleure qualité, je vous recommande la pierre qui se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. C'est l'antidote d'une majorité de poison.

                Rogue – Correct. Mais ne proposez plus d'ouvrir le ventre de Mr Weasley, je ne tiens pas à connaître l'état de ses repas après que cela ait passé sa gorge. » Le cours continua dans le calme d'un tombeau. A la pause, Fred et Georges, les fameux jumeaux Weasley, tenants du titre de Farceurs de Poudlard et accessoirement batteurs titulaires de l'équipe de Quiddicht des Rouges et Or eurent vent on ne sait comment de ce qui s'est passé avant et pendant le cours de potions. Ils se précipitèrent sur les premières années assez vite pour voir leur petit frère hurler ce que cela signifiait cette allusion sur son ventre et le rapport avec les chèvres. Mais tous, excepté Harry et Draco, furent surpris quand Darius se tourna vers Ron et poser sa main sur son épaule alors que le griffondor était plus grand que lui et que c'est le roux qui fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre sous la poigne du châtain. Nul d'entre eux ne comprirent ce que voulait dire « Souviens-toi de mes mots. » Sauf Hermione qui se rappela du Lundi et qui se demanda jusqu'où le Poufsouffle irait. Car il a clairement provoqué Ron dans une guerre des blagues personnelles et qu'à l'inverse du Griffondor, qui a pourtant eu de la part de Gabriel l'historique des blagues des Maraudeur, semble avoir une batterie de blagues et sortilèges pour répondre à toutes sortes de blagues. Réflexion faîtes, se dit la Lionne, tant que Weasley suivra les blagues et recommandation de ce fameux livre, il sera toujours perdant, car il se peut très bien que les trois Poufsouffle aient aussi un exemplaire de ce fameux livre ainsi que les contres qui vont avec. Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement. Avec tout ça, Griffondor va plus perdre de points qu'il va en gagner. Mais pourquoi elle a choisi Griffondor au lieu de Serdaigle ?

                Le cours de Vol en Balai se déroulant dans la cour intérieur avec les premières années des quatre Maisons. Autant que Gabriel faisait déjà le paon devant son fan –club, autant Harry et compagnie retirèrent leurs lourdes robes de sorcier pour ne porter que jeans et pulls. Hermione les regarda sans comprendre tout à fait et vit que Neville commença à les imiter. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes enfin ?

                Harry – On enlève ce qui nous est inconfortable. Comme ça on est sûrs de ne pas être gêner de nos mouvements et de ne pas salir les uniformes.

                Neville – Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

                Draco – C'est sûr. Tu en as fait l'expérience. Le balai devenu incontrôlable et ta cape accrochée dessus.

                Darius – C'est la première fois qu'on pourchassait un vif aussi gros.

                Harry – C'est aussi le jour où tu as découvert ton talent de batteur.

                Draco – Et merde, j'ai oublié la photo de cet exploit à la maison.

                Hermione – Quel exploit ?

                Harry – Ma petite Hermione, on va te mettre dans la confidence. Etant donné le nombre de jeunes qu'on est dans la famille, nos très cher père, oncle, tuteur, nous ont habitués à faire du quiddicht bien avant de savoir marcher. Donc on a appris à jouer aux différents postes.

                Neville – Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que ces trois là ont décidés de rester dans la même Maison afin d'être poursuiveurs ensemble.

                Hermione – Mais l'exploit dont vous parliez ? C'est quoi à la fin ?

                Draco – Le jour où on a poursuivi Neville sur son balais était du à une farce  de Gabriel pour montrer qu'il était meilleur poursuiveur que notre griffondor botaniste adoré. Il a accroché volontairement la manche de la cape au manche du balai. Quand on l'a sut, la grosse tête faisait le fanfaron dans les airs.

                Hermione – Et ?

                Harry – Au moment où il a fait du rase-motte en fonçant droit sur Darius pour lui faire peur, celui-ci avait une batte à la main et à taper un cognard pile au bon moment dans la bonne direction.

                Hermione – Comment ça ?

                Darius – Si Neville était trop accroché, bah là, ce fut l'inverse.

                Harry – Il a lancé le cognard droit sur la tête du balai qui a fait marche arrière, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Gabriel. Celui-ci a continué à volé cinq secondes avant de se ramasser sur le sol.

                Darius – Et ce fut cher payé, je trouve.

                Draco – Depuis, ce jumeau que tu adores tant fait le fier avec sa cicatrice au menton.

                Neville – En effet, ce fut cher payé.

                Darius – Pas du tout. Maintenant ce ''lion sot'' se cache dés que les cognards sont de sortit avec moi, une batte ou non à la main. C'est juste cher payé car pendant 2 trimestre, je fus privé d'argent de poches pour remboursé le balai que j'ai éclaté.

                Harry – En effet. C'est cher payé.

                Hermione – Abrutis ! Vous avez failli tuer Gabriel et vous penser à votre porte-monnaie ?

                Darius – Quoi ?

                Draco – On parle de Gabriel, J'ai-la-tête-qui-gonfle-plus-vite-que-le-soufflé-de-maman.

                Darius – Et tu oses m'appeler ventre à pattes après ça ?

                Draco – Oui.

                Darius – Merci cousin.

                Harry – Bah… Tu aurais pu tomber pire comme Potter à Griffondor.

                Hermione – Comment ça ?

                Harry – Tu aurais pu tomber sur moi.

                Neville – Harry. Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux faire pire que ton jumeau ?

                Harry – Tu marques un point. » Tout le groupe se tourna vers le rassemblement autour du griffondor qui faisait déjà le fier, balai à la main. Hermione soupira et se retourna vers les trois Poufsouffles quand elle fut pétrifiée par leur faciès. Elle entendit Neville murmuré : « Face de chat, faîtes gaffe ! » En effet, les trois jaunes et noirs avaient les sourcils relevés, les pommettes hautes et un sourire de félin à leurs lèvres. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer une queue s'agitant dans leur dos avec des oreilles triangulaires au sommet de leur crâne, tout comme deux cornes et une queue fourchue. Mais pourquoi il fallait que son imagination soit si réaliste.

                Tout les élèves suivirent les instructions de Bibine et appelèrent les balais posés au sol avec plus ou moins de talents. Malheureusement, celui d'Hermione semblait d'être d'une humeur récalcitrante car il retombait plus vite qu'il voulait quitter le sol. Draco lui expliqua que ce n'est pas le volume sonore qui compte dans l'ordre qu'on donne, mais la volonté qu'on met derrière. La Griffondor saisit vite le concept mais resta pas très assuré malgré tout. Elle tourna la tête et vit Gabriel appelé son balai d'un seul doigt. Elle se renfrogna et se remit à écouter le professeur de vol. Celle-ci leur donna l'ordre final de décoller et aussitôt Gabriel s'élança telle une fusée dans les airs. Très vite, il se mit à faire une série de cabriole sous les regards admiratifs de son fan-club. Puis d'autres élèves le rejoignirent dans les airs. Darius restant aux cotés d'Hermione pour la rassurer et être prêt à la rattraper au cas-où. Gabriel fit très vite quelque chose d'insensée. Il se mit à slalomer entre les différentes premières années, les frôlant pour certains comme ce fut le cas d'Hermione qui fut presque désarçonner de son balai si Darius n'avait pas saisit celui-ci d'une main ferme et de faire redescendre les deux balais en douceur pour se poser. Une fois qu'Hermione fut rassurée, il fit signe à Draco, Neville et Harry. Le Griffondor fit en sorte que le cinglé du balai, accessoirement son camarade griffondor, le heurte et lui chipe l'énième Rappel-Tout envoyé par sa grand-mère. Gabriel, fier de son trophée, vola encore plus haut pour que tous le voient. Ron, voulant l'imiter, réussit seulement à tomber de son balai après l'avoir trop braqué, tombant sur sa cheville qui se foula. Madame Bibine ordonna à tous de redescendre et que si elle en choppe un seul d'entre eux dans les airs, il serra interdit de vol jusqu'aux aspics voir même après si elle en a l'occasion, puis elle emmena le jeune Weasley à l'infirmerie afin de le faire soigner. Une fois le professeur hors de vue, Gabriel redécolla et s'envola encore plus haut que précédemment. Puis il nargua tout ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti de son fan-club en faisant sauter l'item dérobé dans sa main. Harry le rejoint très vite en lui demandant poliment que celui-ci le rende à son légitime propriétaire. Mais Gabriel lui fit un sourire mesquin et envoya l'objet de toutes ses forces au loin. Harry s'attendant à ce genre de tour, plongea tout de suite à sa poursuite et rattrapa la boule au dessus des serres. Il fut très vite rejoint par Draco à qui il la passa et celui-ci arma son bras et fit une très longue passe en direction de Darius qui tenait son balai comme une batte de base-ball, les brindilles en haut. Bien lui prit, car le griffondor commença à descendre pour se poser et Bibine commençait à être visible. Au moment où la balle arriva, il la frappa de son balai et l'envoya droit dans celui de Gabriel, pile à l'endroit où les brindilles sont rattachées à l'axe du balai. Gabriel commença à en perdre le contrôle et dut remonter pour éviter de s'écraser devant tout ses fans. Seul problème, c'est que Bibine était déjà de retour avec Ron et qu'elle a vu quasiment toute la scène où il se posait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Draco et vit que ceux-ci se relevaient, balais à la main, de l'herbe où ils avaient fait une longue glissade. Et il jura. Gabriel Potter, auto-proclamé le Survivant, fils de James Potter alias Cornedrue, venait de se faire rouler. Il se posa sous le regard colérique de son professeur de vol qui fixa non seulement lui, mais aussi le trio de Poufsouffle. Elle saisit sans délicatesse l'oreille du Rouge et Or et ordonna aux trois autres de la suivre. Elle dit au reste des élèves que le cours est terminé et elle partit.

                Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur MacGonagald et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle invita les quatre fautifs à passer devant elle pour s'assurer aucune tentative de fuite. Les premières années eurent le plaisir de voir qu'en effet, leur professeur de Métamorphose les attendait, mais aussi celui de Botanique. La directrice de Griffondor prit la parole après avoir conjuré assez de chaise pour tout le monde : « Asseyez-vous.

                Gabriel – Oui, Professeur.

                Harry – Oui, madame.

                Draco – Oui, madame.

                Darius – Oui, madame.

                MacGonagald – Je présume que vous avez été amené ici car vous avez désobéi à une consigne donnée par votre professeur de vol.

                Harry – En effet, professeur.

                MacGonagald – Quel en sont les conditions de votre… écart de conduite ?

                Draco – Harry a voulu récupérer le Rappel-Tout de Neville qui a été dérobé par Gabriel.

                MacGonagald – Et pourquoi dans les airs ?

                Darius – Parce que Gabriel a décollé pour bien se faire voir avec son trophée peu après que le professeur Bibine soit parti.

                MacGonagald – Monsieur Gabriel… pourquoi avez-vous envoyé le Rappel-tout de monsieur Longdubat au lieu de le rendre ?

                Gabriel – Je… euh…

                MacGonagald – Vous…

                Gabriel – Je…

                MacGonagald – Vous n'avez pas d'excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, voici une punition à votre hauteur. Interdiction de voler cette année et interdiction de postuler à l'équipe de quiddicht de votre maison l'année prochaine. Et je veux vous voir personnellement ce soir dans mon bureau à 18h tapantes.

                Gabriel – Oui, madame.

                MacGonagald – Aux trois autres… Mr Potter Harry. Vous avez décollé pour reprendre l'objet dérobé, et après que votre frère l'ait balancé au loin, vous lui plongez après afin de le rattraper et éviter qu'il ne s'abîme.

                Harry – Oui, professeur. Et je n'ai aucune autre explication à fournir par rapport à mon geste.

                MacGonagald – Mr Draco. Dés que l'objet a été lancé, vous vous êtes aussi élancé à sa poursuite. Pourquoi ?

                Draco – Si Harry ratait la réception, il y avait moi et que cela valait mieux que casser un carreau de la Serre et que si une plante magique venait par erreur toucher ou manger l'item magique endommager, cela pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur la culture. Sinon, rien d'autre à ajouter.

                MacGonagald – Soit. Je crois qu'on a compris la situation générale.

                Gabriel – Et Darius alors ?

                Bibine – Il n'est pas monté sur son balai durant mon absence et a donc obéit à ma consigne, Pas comme vous, Mr Gabriel Stevens Potter.

                Gabriel – Oui, professeur.

                Chourave – Donc je peux reprendre mes premières années et aller donner leurs punitions ?

                MacGonagald – Tout à fait. Et désolé pour le dérangement.

                Chourave – Pas grave, de mes Serres, j'ai quasiment tout vu. » La directrice de Poufsouffle quitta le bureau suivit de ses trois élèves. Elle les emmena droit vers une autre salle de classe et frappa à la porte. Le professeur Rogue lui ouvrit et Chourave lui demanda de lui amener Diggory Cédric. L'attrapeur de Pouffsouffle et aussi Capitaine de la même équipe salua sa directrice de Maison. « Mr Diggory. Je vous amène trois recrues pour l'équipe de Quiddicht.

                Cédric – Ce n'est pas pour vous vexé, Professeur Chourave. Mais ce ne sont que des premières années.

                Chourave – Question. Si on envoyait une balle de tennis à une hauteur de quinze mètres au dessus du terrain de vol tout droit sur mes serres et que vous partez du même point au même moment sur un balai de l'école, attraperiez-vous cette balle ?

                Cédric – Je ne pense pas, professeur.

                Chourave – Le jeune Potter, du moins celui de notre humble maison, a réussit cet exploit il n'y a pas plus d'une heure.

                Cédric – Mais c'est impossible.

                Chourave – Mais c'est vrai vu que j'ai moi-même assisté à la scène de mes serres justement.

                Cédric – Désolé professeur. Et les deux autres ?

                Chourave – Le jeune Draco sait bouger rapidement, de prendre une décision rapide et de faire de longues passes précise. Quand au jeune Darius, il fera un excellent batteur. Mais vu la complicité entre les trois, ils pourront faire de bons poursuiveurs.

                Cédric - …

                Chourave – Je te demande pas de les prendre cette année dans l'équipe, mais de juger de leurs capacités et de les entraîner. Si ils sont aussi doués que Bibine le pense, ils n'auront aucun mal à que tu les acceptes dans l'équipe titulaire cette année même.

                Cédric – Quand voulez-vous que je les teste ?

                Chourave – Pourquoi pas pendant l'heure qui reste ? » Le Poufsouffle de quatrième année failli s'étrangler à ces mots, mais entre le choix de refuser poliment, de retourner au cours de Rogue ou d'essayer des petits nouveaux, le choix fut vite fait. Tandis que le professeur de botanique excusait l'absence de son élève de quatrième année auprès de son collègue de potion, l'attrapeur titulaire des jaunes et noirs emmena ses trois cadets au terrain de quiddicht. Il sortie une clé et entra dans le vestiaire attribué à sa Maison d'où il en tira une grosse malle. Puis il l'ouvrit et sortit une petite balle dorée. « Ceci est le vif d'or. Je vais d'abord tester Potter dans les airs pour vérifier si notre directrice dit vrai, sinon je ne ferais même pas la peine de continuer.

                Harry – Dans ce cas, qu'on est les mêmes balais afin que la seule différence soit au niveau du talent.

                Cédric – Marché conclu. » Tandis qu'il partait chercher les balais en question, il n'entendit pas Draco murmurer : « Pauvre pomme. »

                Lorsque les deux adversaires furent sur leurs balais, Darius se présenta face à eux, le vif emprisonné dans sa main. Puis il lança son bras avec force droit vers le ciel. Aussitôt les deux chevaucheurs de balais volants donnèrent un coup de pied au sol et décollèrent instantanément.  Cédric commença à monter selon une spirale de plus en plus large tandis qu'Harry monta à la verticale et de s'arrêter en balayant l'horizon de son regard. Cela dura un bon quart d'heure auquel le vif fut visible nulle part. Au sol, Draco se tourna vers Darius avec un regard interrogateur et : « Tu n'as quand même par osé ?

                Darius – Moi ? J'oserais faire quoi ?

                Draco – Faire semblant d'envoyer le vif mais de le garder dans la main en réalité.

                Darius – Tu as deviné à quel moment ?

                Draco – Depuis le début.

                Darius – Zut. Et tu ne me fais la remarque que maintenant ?

                Draco – Je n'ai plus de patience.

Darius - Avoue que tu aurais fait pareil que moi.

Draco – Je n'avouerais jamais une telle évidence.

Darius – Tu aurais fait pire.

Draco – Aussi.

Darius – C'est quand qu'ils se rendront compte que je les ai roulés ?

Draco – Quand tu auras relâché le vif.

Darius – Pas bête. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le vif d'or déploya ses ailes et quitta tout de suite la main ouverte du jeune protégé de Sirius. Il n'eut parcourue qu'une centaine de mètres que deux ombres plongèrent sur lui. Cédric avait un peu d'avance étant donné qu'il plongeait de moins haut, mais Harry le rattrapait très vite. La petite boule doré décida de rester près du sol afin d'avoir de meilleur chance de leur échapper.  Les deux attrapeurs foncèrent toujours droit sur lui, mais aussi droit sur le sol. Diggory se retrouvait au coude à coude avec Potter qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire malgré la différence de poids. Mais le plancher des vaches se rapprochait de plus en plus vite et le quatrième année releva le nez de son balai afin d'éviter de s'écraser tandis que son jeune condisciple continuait sa chute folle. Le petit vif d'or fit un virage serré et fila vite, toujours en rase-motte. Mais  Harry braqua à mort, brisant sa descente en effleurant le sol des brindilles du balai. Il commença à remonter, mais il fit un rapide tonneau en réduisant son braquage tout en poursuivant le vif.  Cédric se retrouva loin derrière le jeune Potter et ne put remonter l'avance en raison de sa corpulence naturellement plus grande que celle du première année. Celui-ci se rapprochait ostensiblement de sa cible malgré les brusques virages que celle-ci prenait, toujours à moins d'un mètre de l'herbe. Soudain la petite boule dorée remonta et tenta de filer à la verticale, mais Harry, couché sur son balai, se releva brusquement, se couchant presque sur le dos, tirant de toutes ses forces sur le manche de bois, cassant son ère instantanément, le laissant avec le balai à la verticale. Puis il remit son ventre contre son axe, quasiment en position debout, redonnant toute la puissance du balai qui fila tel un missile balistique à la poursuite de sa cible. Le vif retenta une course à l'horizontale, mais le jeune attrapeur anticipa sa trajectoire et d'un geste n'ayant rien à envier à un rapace saisissant sa proie après son piqué, il attrapa le vif d'or.

Cédric se posa, dégouté. Un gamin de onze ans et des poussières vient de le ridiculiser en beauté, sur un vieux balai de l'école de surcroît alors que lui a plus de deux ans d'expérience à ce poste. Il est positivement démoralisé. Il va devoir faire passer les tests aux deux autres. Mais tout ça avait néanmoins un avantage. Au prochain match de Poufsouffle, ils pourront mettre une belle pâtée à l'équipe adverse.

« Bordel Harry ! Depuis quand tu n'obéis plus à la loi de la gravité ?

Harry – Depuis qu'on a commencé à ne plus obéir sagement à nos parents, excepté maman.

Draco – Dommage qu'on n'a pas droit à nos propres balais…

Darius – Il faut attendre la réponse du propriétaire du magasin de quiddicht pour savoir si nos balais personnels sont conformes ou pas.

Harry – Pour l'instant, cela m'a parut positif.

Draco – Tant mieux. Car à mon humble avis…

Darius – Tu connais ce mot ?

Draco – Lequel ?

Harry – Humble. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut te qualifier à coup sûr.

Draco – Ouais… bon… Je disais, à mon avis, que Mcgonagald va certes punir sévèrement Gabriel, mais qu'elle va aussi tenter de le mettre dans l'équipe de Griffondor.

Harry – Est-ce vraiment important de tenir compte de ce petit détail insignifiant ?

Draco – Totalement. Car si notre ami gryffondor vénéré est pris dans son équipe et nous le sommes aussi dans la nôtre, devine ce qu'on pourrait faire.

Darius – Faîtes que je sois au poste de batteur.

Harry – Tu es fou.

Darius – Pourquoi ?

Harry – Il ne voudra même pas décoller dans ce cas là.

Draco – Ce qui fera un adversaire en moins.

Harry – Mais euh… je veux l'humilier dans les airs.

Darius – Il sera obligé de savoir que je suis batteur avant de décoller ?

Draco – Oh…

Harry – Réserve-toi pour les jumeaux Weasley. Lors d'un match, ils sont aussi vicieux que des serpentards avec les cognards.

Darius – Nan…

Draco – Pourquoi ?

Darius – Parce qu'ils ne vont pas protéger Gabriel ou  les autres joueurs si ils jouent contre moi.

Cédric – On va faire passer Darius en premier pour le poste de batteur, puis Draco pour celui de gardien et vous ensemble pour celui de poursuiveur. » Les trois enfants répondirent l'affirmative et les essais commencèrent.

Halloween… fête des morts. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle se déroulait dans une ambiance joyeuse lorsqu'un coup, une explosion retentit et toute la table des serpentard virent leurs vêtements disparaître et leurs peau se recouvrirent de poils de lions tandis que leurs cheveux poussèrent en une crinière et que des moustaches épaisses de félins apparurent sur leurs joues. Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Griffondor explosèrent de rire tandis que Poufsouffle choisit soigneusement de se taire. Puis dans un pop sonore, les professeurs se transformèrent en figurine de cartes à jouer. McGonagald devint la Reine de Carreau. Rogue, le Roi de Pique. Flickwick, le Roi de Trèfle. Chourave, la Reine de Cœur. Albus Dumbledor se vit transformer en clown, symbole du Joker. Hagrid en Valet et ainsi de suite. Le directeur éclata de rire, se leva dans sa tenue à grelots et prit la parole : « Je tiens à féliciter l'auteur ou les auteurs de cette magnifique deuxième blague. Elle a pour mérite d'être originale et tout à fait correspondante aux personnes ciblées. Quand à ceux de la première, c'est beau de suivre les pas de leurs prédécesseurs, mais au point de refaire les mêmes blagues aux mêmes dates, je trouve cela fort misérable et grotesque. Certes le rire est essentiel, mais si c'est pour que vos camarades vous détestent et rejoignent l'adversaire juste pour un différent, c'est inutile. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort sort de Serpentard que tout ces membres sont foncièrement mauvais. C'est vos préjugés qui font qu'ils rejoignent les Mangemorts. Sinon, pour conclure mes paroles, j'adore mon nouvel habit. » Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux tandis que Ron et Gabriel se tapèrent dans la main pour leur blague aux serpents et se moquèrent d'Hermione qui partit en pleur et en courant. Fred et George virent le trio de Poufsouffle les applaudirent pour la métamorphose des profs. Soudain, Quirrel fit irruption par la Grande porte et cria avant de s'évanouir : « Il y a un troll en liberté dans les cachots !! »

Harry retint ses deux amis Black par leurs manches et dit : « C'est moi ou Hermione a quitté la Grande Salle en pleurant juste avant que Quirrel débarque ?

Draco – Donc elle n'a pas entendu pour le troll.

Darius – On prévint les profs ou on y va ? Personnellement, je ne suis pas trop chaud pour la deuxième idée.

Draco – Tu peux parler, tu es celui qui a physiquement le moins à craindre du troll.

Harry – Et puis on est des Poufsouffles et les Poufsouffles n'abandonnent pas leurs amis.

Darius – Je tiens à signaler que si Lily apprend qu'on est allé au devant d'un troll, je donne pas chère de notre peau.

Draco – Et merde…

Harry – Si c'est pour sauver quelqu'un, est-ce que cela comptera ?

Draco – Je vois où tu veux en venir.

Darius – Bon, c'est réglé ! Allons-y !

Harry – Une vraie girouette.

Draco – Je viens de réfléchir à un truc en passant.

Harry – Quoi donc ?

Draco – On est presque comme les Maraudeurs. On a une personne ayant un petit problème animal comme Lunard. On a un digne Black, voir deux en me comptant dans le tas. Et on a un Potter en chef non-officiel.

Harry – Mais pas de Queuedever.

Darius – Encore heureux.

Draco – Mais ce qui est flagrant, c'est qu'aucun de nous trois n'a la sagesse de Lunard pour nous retenir.

Harry – Et si Hermione nous rejoint ?

Darius – L'équation sera bonne.

Harry – Equipe, on y va !!

Darius – Euh… Où on commence ? » les trois poufsouffles faussèrent compagnie à leurs camarades de maison et partirent à la recherche de leur amie gryffondor.  Après une visite à la bibliothèque, ils se consultèrent et partirent en courant aux toilettes des filles. Ils entendirent des pleurs et entrèrent en trombe. « Hermione !! Hermione !! Répond !!

Hermione – Laissez-moi !!

Harry – Sort de là !! Dépêche !!

Hermione – C'est les toilettes des filles ici ! Vous n'avez rien à y faire !

Harry – Bordel ! Il y a un troll qui se promène dans l'école ! Quirrel l'a hurlé peu après que tu es quitté la Grande Salle. Alors sort de là qu'on t'escorte jusqu'à ta salle commune.

Hermione – Non… Ils vont encore se moquer de moi. Que je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et que j'ai des dents de castor.

Harry – Ne les écoute pas ! Ils sont juste atteints d'une maladie.

Hermione – Une maladie ? Laquelle ?

Draco – La connerie et on n'en a toujours pas trouver l'antidote.

Darius – Bien sûr il y a des cas plus grave que d'autres, mais bon… ce n'est pas à coup de cognards dans le crâne qu'on les soignera.

Hermione – Tu as déjà essayé ?

Harry – Le coup de cognard ? Oui et Ron est toujours aussi chiant.

Darius – Ca doit être le sort d'amortissement que nos parents ont jeté sur les cognards qui a du rendre le traitement inefficace.

Draco – C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on ferais mieux de filer d'ici au plus vite, on a toujours un troll en vadrouille.

Harry – Trop tard. » En effet, le troll des montagnes venait de détruire la porte des toilettes et d'entrer, bouchant l'unique sortie rien que par sa masse. Hermione sortit de son cabinet et poussa un cri strident qui attira l'attention du troll. Celui-ci marcha vers le quatuor et leva sa masse bien haute avant de l'abattre. La pierre craqua, mais la masse de bois ne l'avait point touché pourtant. Et pour cause, Darius s'est interposé et bloquait le lourd poids avec ses deux mains, la pierre à son front brillant tel une flamme vive. Draco jeta quelques sorts que des premières années devaient savoir, mais aucun ne faisait effet sur le cuir épais de la bête. Harry jura en fourchelangue sans s'en rendre compte et un sifflement lui répondit. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit inconnu et ne vit que les robinets. Il cria à Darius et à Draco de retenir le troll le plus longtemps possible tandis qu'il tirait Hermione vers les lavabos et lui demanda de chercher une marque sortant de la normale sur ceux-ci. Il fit de même en entendant le troll grogner en tentant de dégager son arme de la poigne étrangement puissante d'un enfant de onze ans. Un bruit de tissu qui se déchire et un juron de Draco lui mirent la puce à l'oreille et il se dépécha. Hermione l'appela en lui montrant un robinet où un serpent était gravé. Il se pencha dessus et prononça en fourchelangue tout ce qui lui passa par la tête, mais rien ne se passa. Enervé, il finit par dire, toujours en langue des serpents : « Sésame, ouvre-toi. » Un grondement de pierre retentit et les lavabos s'écartèrent en dévoilant un toboggan. Harry hurla de plonger dedans et lança à son tour des sorts pour couvrir tout le monde en attendant. Draco se jeta en premier, suivit de peu par une Hermione apeurée, mais un coup de pied au derrière l'y poussa la tête en avant. Darius passa ensuite, la masse du troll sur l'épaule après qu'un sort d'Harry ait désarmé le monstre. Juste avant de glisser à son tour, Harry ordonna à l'ouverture de se refermer et plongea à son tour dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.


	4. la chambre des secrets

_Fourchelangue_

_Pensées-Télépathie_

La chute fut longue. Et quand Harry arriva à son tour au fond, ce fut sur un tas pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes. Le choc coupa le souffle aux trois autres. Un grognement de Darius et Harry se prit une aile écailleuse en plein visage, le poussant du tas. Le brun se releva et aida le châtain clair à faire de même. La seule fille du groupe râla en se frottant le front tandis que Draco se tenait l'arrière du crâne.  A ce qu'on dirait, les deux ont eux un échange d'idée d'un genre inédit. Hermione posa la question fatidique : « On est où ?

                Harry – Bonne question. Mais on a un problème plus urgent, faire de la lumière.

                Draco – Suffit de trouver des bouts de bois auquel on attachera de manière serré du tissu.

                Harry – Darius… Tu peux tenir encore combien de temps ?

                Darius – Ce coin est saturé de magie. Tellement que cela accélère de plus en plus le processus. Je dirais une bonne demi-heure sans forcer. Par contre, si je m'active, je ne pourrais tenir que dix minutes à peine.

                Harry – Bon, la seule lumière qu'on dispose en ce moment est la loupiote frontale de notre cher Darius. Alors on se dépêche de faire ces torches au plus vite.

                Hermione – C'est quoi la drôle de langue que tu as utilisé pour ouvrir le toboggan ?

                Draco – C'est du Fourchelangue… la langue des serpents. Seuls les descendants de Salazar Serpentard ont cette capacité et le dernier héritier connu fut Voldemort.

                Hermione – Si tu as ouvert grâce à ce don, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas de la lumière ?

                Harry – Je n'y avais pas pensé. _Lumière_. » Les murs se mirent à briller d'une douce lueur phosphorescente. Darius souffla et la flamme à son front s'estompa en grande partie, le laissant tout de même avec une aile de cuir écailleuse et surdimensionnée sortant de son omoplate gauche. Hermione se tourna vers le protégé de Sirius et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

                Darius – Rien… rien.

                Hermione – Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la magie, mais une aile semblable à celle d'un dragon te sort de ton dos et je ne pense pas que ce soit normal.

                Harry – Ne le force pas à parler… il te dira tout en temps et en heure… quand il aura une totale confiance en toi.

                Draco – Bon on trouve une autre sortie, parce que pour celle-ci, on a un troll des montagnes adulte qui nous y attend.

                Hermione – Vous dîtes que le Fourchelangue est un héritage de Salazar, alors peut-être que ce lieu a été créé par le fondateur, vous ne croyez pas ?

                Harry – De toute façon, tout ce qu'on a à faire est d'avancer, alors, c'est parti. » Le groupe avança péniblement sur des squelettes de rongeurs et autres. Ils franchirent un éboulement et arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle où plein de tuyaux de toutes tailles débouchèrent et où une statue géante du fondateur se tenait. Darius avança, la masse en bois sur l'épaule droite afin de garder un équilibre à cause de son aile géante. Il arriva à un petit tuyau où un liquide coulait et en recueilli un peu dans la main avant de le mettre en bouche. Il secoua la tête et recracha tout le contenue de sa bouche avant de déclarer : « Elle est potable.

                Draco – Super !

                Harry – Et toi… Ca va ?

                Darius – Cette putain d'aile me démange comme pas possible, j'ai un mal de crâne qui ne cesse d'empirer à cause d'un rire que je suis le seul à entendre et le comble, c'est que je n'ai pas le moindre bout de chocolat ou de dessert sur moi.

                Harry – Si tu penses à ton ventre, tout va bien.

                Hermione – Je me demande si les professeurs savent que nous sommes là.

                Harry – On a une torche magique ambulante avec nous. S'ils font un scan magique du château, ils nous trouverons.

                Hermione – Mais on est dans une pièce apparemment secrète créée par un des fondateurs et qui ne peut être ouverte que par un fourchelangue.

                Harry – Laisse-moi méditer un petit moment et je te répondrais d'accord ?

                Hermione – Hein ? Comment ça méditer ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !

                Draco – Harry a reçut un prototype du sortilège de transfert de donnés par inadvertance quand il était petit.

                Darius – Je tiens à préciser qu'il est toujours petit.

                Draco – Enfin bref… quand il avait huit ans, il a reçut ce sortilège et toute la bibliothèque des Potter et des Blacks s'est retrouvé gravé dans sa mémoire. Il est resté deux semaines dans un coma proche de la mort. Lily était hystérique pendant cette période.

                Hermione – Donc …

                Draco – Donc il médite afin de rechercher dans ses données tout ce qui concerne cette partie du château.

                Hermione – Quelle drôle d'équipe que vous. On a une bibliothèque ambulante et un gars partiellement dragon. Et toi, c'est quoi ton originalité ?

                Draco – Je suis le plus beau des trois ?

                Hermione – Sincèrement…

                Draco – Je suis le stratège du groupe et le plus méticuleux. Je n'ai pas la puissance brute de Darius ou le talent magique d'Harry, alors je compense avec mon cerveau.

                Hermione – Je vous envie… Vous est tout les trois si soudés et si doués…

                Darius – Toi aussi tu es douée… plus que Gabriel.

                Draco – Ce n'est pas une référence !

                Darius – Plus que tout les premières années qui se prétendent sang-purs ou qui viennent du monde sorcier. Tu me surpasses en métamorphose et en histoire de la magie. Tu bats Harry en enchantement et aussi en métamorphose. En fait, tu es la première de nous quatre en cette matière. Draco, tu l'égalise en potions et tu le bats en DFCM. Alors de quoi tu te plains. C'est vrai, on est spéciaux, mais sincèrement, on aurait préféré être normaux.

                Draco – Sans compter que si tu acceptes de réviser et t'entraîner avec nous, tu pourras humilier Gabriel et Ron.

                Hermione – Je ne veux pas faire de blagues.

                Draco – On n'en propose pas d'en faire. On a été élevé par les Maraudeurs, alors les profs nous ont à l'œil.

                Harry – Oh merde…

                Darius – Tiens… il a trouvé, mais pas que du bon.

                Harry – Tu peux le dire. On est dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard et il y a caché un Basilique. Elle a été ouverte pour la dernière fois il y a cinquante ans et une élève en est morte.

                Hermione – Qui ça ?

                Harry – Son fantôme est à Poudlard et hante le lieu de sa mort.

                Hermione – Mimi Geignarde ?

                Harry – Ouaip.

                Darius – C'est quand que tu arrêtes ton aimant à emmerdes ?

                Harry – Quand j'aurais trouvé le bouton off.

                Draco – Je parie deviner où le basilique est caché.

                Harry – Pari tenu. Une chocogrenouille.

                Draco – Dans la bouche de Salazar.

                Harry – Quoi ?

                Draco – La statue ! La statue du fondateur, Harry !

                Harry – Oh…

                Darius – Euh… quelqu'un sait comment lutter contre un basilique ?

                Harry – Il ne faut croiser sous aucune condition. Il nous tuerait directement. Par reflet, on est paralysé à haut niveau. Ses crochets à venin contiennent le poison le plus mortel connu à ce jour et il a des propriétés magiques encore inconnu à ce jour. Ses écailles peuvent repousser la majorité des sortilèges et affaiblir le sort de mort, l'Avada Kedavra.

                Draco – Que des bonnes nouvelles.

                Harry – Son seul point faible qui peut le tuer directement, c'est le chant du coq.

                Darius – Quoi ? Il faut faire chanter un français ?

                Draco – Crétin, il parle de la volaille.

                Darius – Ah bon…

                Hermione – Euh… est-ce que quelqu'un voit un coq dans le coin ou sait en conjurer ou métamorphoser un ?

                Harry – Ah…

                Draco – Bah… tant qu'on ne trouve et ne réveille pas le basilique.

                Darius - … Avec notre chance habituelle, la statue va ouvrir la bouche très bientôt et le serpent va en sortir.

                Harry – Ah oui ? Et comment ? Quand je dirais en fourchelangue, au nom du grand Salazar, rejoins-moi ? » A peine qu'Harry eut finit sa phrase qu'un grincement de pierre retentit et les quatre jeunes se tournèrent vers la statue qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Trois regards furibonds se dirigèrent vers le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux qui se fit tout petit. Un sifflement se fit entendre et les quatres enfants se regroupèrent en fermant les yeux. Ils entendirent un long corps glisser sur de la pierre. Hermione prit la main du jeune Potter dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Draco se forçait à respirer le plus lentement possible. Darius serra fortement la massue qu'il a prit au troll dans sa main droite, son escarboucle brillant de mille feux à son front. Harry grimaçait en entendant les paroles du roi des serpents. « _Qui m'a appelé ? Qui m'a réveillé au nom de mon maître ?_

Harry – _C'est moi, Ô roi des serpents._

                Basilique – _Que me veux-tu, jeune enfant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, jeune parleur ? Parle, je t'écoute, jeune Poufsouffle._

                Harry – _Nous sommes entrés par erreur dans la chambre secrète de ton maître, ô Basilique. Nous échappions à un troll qui nous avait bloqués dans les toilettes et en cherchant à nous échappé, j'ai ouvert par inadvertance la porte menant à ton antre, ô seigneurs des reptiles._

                Basilique – _Rassure-toi. Je ne reproche rien à toi ou tes amis. Vous avez d'ailleurs eut raison en agissant de la sorte. Vous semblez être des sorciers commençant tout juste leurs formations dans cette école. Pas étonnant que vous devez fuir un troll. Mais que fait une de ces stupides créatures en liberté dans  un tel lieu ?_

                Harry – _Ô compagnon du grand Salazar, cette créature était enfermé dans les cachots lorsqu'en cette soirée, elle s'est libéré on sait comment._

                Basilique – _Je vois… Mais que vois-je… Je n'ai pas fait attention au premier abord. C'est  sûrement dû à mon réveil immédiat. Mais nous avons ici de beaux exemples de sorciers. Ce que je ressens ne me trompe guère. On a un Potter, je reconnaîtrais partout et à n'importe quel époque ces cheveux se moquant de la logique de la gravité. De plus, il a le don de Fourchelangue et un énorme potentiel. Très intéressant. Puis on a un Malfoy, reconnaissable à son air androgyne. Il est sûrement le plus puissant de sa longue lignée. Ensuite on a une demoiselle dont l'odeur de sa magie ne me rappelle rien. Serait-elle une née de sans-magie ? Malgré cela, je lui ressens un pouvoir grand, très grand. Comme quoi, les plus belles fleurs peuvent naître en dehors du jardin. Et en dernier… un dragon…non… un humain…non plus… qu'est-ce que tu es donc, jeune enfant ? Tu dégages l'aura des grands sauriens, rois du ciel et maîtres des flammes, mais pourtant ton odeur magique est celle d'un enfant sorcier mort. Dis-moi._

                Harry – _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, ô roi._

                Basilique – _Il y a un moyen. Oui… ainsi je pourrais revoir le monde extérieur sans représenter un danger. Mais qui je vais choisir. L'Orateur ? L'Angelot ? Le Dragon ? Ou la Puissante ? Oui… Ce sera la Puissante._

                Harry – _De quoi parlez-vous, ô Basilique ?_ » Le serpent géant ne répondit pas. Les jeunes sorciers ressentirent le corps rampant se rapprocher inexorablement d'eux. Puis le calme plat. Sentant quelque chose de visqueux frotter contre son bras, Hermione commit l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux instinctivement et croisa le regard du basilique qui lui mordit le bras aussitôt. Hermione ne put crier sous la douleur et l'intrusion que son esprit ressentait. Harry agit aussitôt suivant son instinct et sauta en se couchant sur la tête du serpent. Il projeta son regard au plus profond des yeux noisette d'Hermione. Il fut très vite imité par Draco et Darius. Ensemble, ils essayèrent de lui projeter l'envie de survire et la force qui va avec.

                Les quatre jeunes rouvrirent les yeux et se virent sur une plateforme en marbre blanc au beau milieu d'un ciel bleu avec des nuages. Darius porta la main à son front pour vérifier s'il ne délirait pas à cause d'une fièvre et ne sentit pas le contact habituel de l'escarboucle. Il paniqua et se mit à la chercher frénétiquement mais fut vite calmé par les trois autres. Soudain Hermione sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe. Elle tenta de le stopper, mais rien à faire. Finalement, un serpent sortit la tête de son col de chemise pour faire le tour de sa nuque et poser la tête sur la clavicule de la jeune fille. Et devant l'ébahissement de tous, il prit la parole : « Ce n'est pas mal comme coin…

                Harry – Cette voix, c'est…pas possible.

                Draco – C'est moi ou le serpent a parlé ?

                Darius – On est trois à l'entendre, donc il a vraiment parlé.

                Hermione – Ne me dîtes pas que c'est le basilique…

                Basilique – Je crois bien que si, c'est moi.

                Harry – Et on peut nous expliquer ?

                Basilique – J'ai fait de la Puissante ma nouvelle maîtresse.

                Draco – De quoi ?

                Basilique – En clair, elle pourra me parler et je la protégerais.

                Harry – C'est normal que ton langage soit… plus crû ?

                Basilique – Quand je l'ai mordu et regardé, je lui ais transmit mes connaissances et copiés les siennes. Rien de plus. Ainsi, elle décidera si mon regard peut être normal, paralysant ou mortel et elle ne craindra pas mon venin.

Darius – Et on est où là ?

Basilique – Tu ne reconnais pas ?

Darius – Justement, c'est parce que je reconnais que je m'inquiète.

Harry – On peut m'expliquer ?

Basilique – On est dans l'univers Astral enfermé dans la pierre situé dans le front de votre ami. En ce lieu repose l'être dont est issu l'escarboucle.

Draco – Attend… tu veux dire qu'à tout moment, un dragon va débarquer ici ?

Basilique – Oui. Du moins la représentation de son âme, tout comme vous. Car l'escarboucle est en fait une cristallisation de l'âme et de la force du dragon porteur.

Darius – Oh bordel… je ne l'ai vue que deux fois et à chaque rencontre, j'en ai été traumatisé.

_?? – Je ne vois pas pourquoi…_ » Les quatre sorciers se tournèrent vers la voix et virent un immense dragon. Son corps fin respirait la puissance. Son long coup se mouvait  avec grâce. Sous sa peau d'écailles verdoyantes, ses muscles bougeaient dans une harmonie dansante. Sur son crâne, reposait en filigrane tel de l'or un symbole du trident où une pierre bleutée se situait au milieu. Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule bardé de crocs tranchants et dit d'une voix mentale : « _Cela fait mille ans que je ne t'ai point vu, Omeda._

Basilique Omeda – Cela fait si longtemps, Ragnoss… je ne te dis pas ma surprise en reconnaissant ta pierre sur le front d'un gamin et que celui-ci soit vivant malgré l'odeur de mort qui règne sur sa magie.

Harry – Je suis perdu.

Omeda – Je vous présente Ragnoss qui fut le dernier représentant de son espèce. C'est un Brocélian à crête doré.

_Ragnoss – Tu peux parler le Basilique._

Omeda – Cela fait combien de temps que tu as été vaincu ? Et par quoi ? Un Duel ? Une Chasse ou par vieillesse.

_Ragnoss – Cela ne fait que quatre cents ans que je me suis fait couché par un puissant sorcier au cours d'un duel. Il ne m'a pas achevé, mais mon honneur ne l'a pas accepté._

Omeda – Alors tu as fait une combustion et tu lui as offert ta pierre.

_Ragnoss – Et depuis je veille sur cette famille dont mon porteur en est originaire. Par contre, je te mets au défi de trouver la raison de son odeur de mort._

Omeda – Défi relevé.

Draco – C'est bon… Je sais d'où Darius tire son goût des défis.

Harry – De son dragon.

Hermione – Comment vous pouvez paraître serein face à ça ?

Harry – Hum… parce qu'avec notre chance, il va nous arriver encore plus de merde.

Draco – Il n'a pas tord.

_                Ragnoss – Et vous avez bien raison. Car, jeune Potter, une prophétie a été prononcé il y une onze ans et elle te concerne. Ecoute bien. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié. Il possédera un pouvoir que le seigneur n'a pas. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. »_

                Harry – Oh… merde… c'est moi le Survivant.

                Draco – Je me demandais bien d'où venait ta cicatrice au front et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas disparaître.

                Darius – Super… Maintenant, en plus de ton attire emmerde habituel, on va aussi se farcir des mangemorts et un possible mort-vivant.

                Omeda – L'odeur… c'est son après-rasage !

_                Ragnoss – Il est trop jeune pour ça, et je parle de son odeur magique._

                Omeda – Dans ce cas, il doit y avoir quelque chose en plus dans ce garçon pour le permettre de vivre avec une escarboucle dans le crâne.

_                Ragnoss – C'est exact._

                Omeda – Une pierre des Dragons Rouges ? Et expérimentale en prime ?

_                Ragnoss – En plein dans le mille._

                Darius – De quoi ?

                Harry – Je vais avoir un de ces maux de tête…

                Draco – Alors ça… c'est une nouvelle.

                Hermione – Je suis perdue.

                Omeda – Je vais vous expliquer. De nombreux sorciers ont tentés de réunir escarboucle et humains, mais tous ont échoués à ce jour. Pourquoi ?

                Harry – C'était des nuls ?

                Draco – Ils s'y prenaient comme des pieds ?

                Hermione – Ils n'ont pas respecté le lien entre l'escarboucle et l'humain en question.

                Omeda – Un peu de ça… mais surtout, aucun sorcier ne pouvait survivre à la déferlante de pouvoir de la pierre dans leur corps. D'où l'insertion d'une pierre des Dragons Rouges. Ces cailloux étant purement artificiels, ils ne pouvaient régénérer leurs puissances d'eux-mêmes. Donc dans le cas de votre ami, ils ont utilisé cet artifice comme une simple batterie pouvant augmenter sa capacité d'elle-même. Mais par contre, plus il tire de puissance hors de cette limite, plus il se transformera en un avatar de dragon et c'est généralement pas très beau à voir.

                Darius – D'aaacccooord… Draco, en clair il a dit quoi ?

                Draco – En gros, tu a une copie artificielle de ton caillou favori quelque part dans ton corps et qui sert de transformateur à ta magie. Bien sûr, plus tu t'entraîneras, plus tu pourras utiliser de magie.

                Darius – Merci. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

                Harry – Beaucoup de chose.

                Hermione – Au fait, Harry…. Comment tu as sût pour l'ouverture de la Chambre ?

                Harry – Lorsque j'ai juré en sifflant, quelque chose m'a répondu. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse franche, j'en ai déduit que ce n'était pas un vrai serpent mais un objet ou autre chose inanimée qui réagissait au fourchelangue. Et comme l'indice de la position devait être évident, donc un serpent, car la protection reposait principalement sur l'utilisation de cette fameuse langue, ce qui est largement suffisant. Après, je n'en sais rien ce qui pourrais arriver, bien que j'ai plus ou moins des souvenirs ne m'appartenant pas. Et pour le fait d'utiliser le fourchelangue, cela c'est déclencher la première fois que j'ai vu le familier de Draco. La pauvre bête s'était enfuie de peur dans cette immense baraque inconnu et s'est réfugier dans les caleçons propres de mon frangin.

                Draco – Je me souviendrai toujours du cri pas très masculin qu'il a poussé à ce moment là.       Darius – Moi aussi. Il a continué à crier en courant dans toute la maison à neuf heures du matin et a réussi à me réveiller en passant par ma chambre.

                Harry – Le second cri qu'il a poussé était plus masculin par contre.

                Draco – Parce qu'il a volé à travers la fenêtre pour atterrir dans l'étang du jardin toujours en pyjama.

                Hermione – Je croyais que Darius était du matin ?

                Harry – Nan… c'est le seigneur des deux de tension, la terreur des réveils-matins.

                Draco – J'ai arrêté le compte à 209.

                Hermione – 209 ?

                Harry – Le nombre de réveils incassables. Totalement incassable qui ont fini…

                Darius – Cassés.

                Harry – Et si il se lève tôt, c'est parce qu'il met huit plombes à émergé, donc il se réveille très tôt pour pouvoir déjeuner plus longtemps.

                Hermione – Ventre à patte.

                Darius – Merci.

                Draco – Et si on revenait à pourquoi un roi des serpents nous a emmené dans un monde astral contenue dans une pierre de dix centimètres de diamètre ?

                Omeda – J'attendais qu'on me le demande.

                Harry – Alors ?

                Omeda – Gamin… Sais-tu ce que tu as en toi ?

                Harry – Un petit garçon tout mignon adorable ?

                Omeda – Non.

                Harry – Un pur génie.

                Omeda – Surtout non.

                Harry – Un cerveau, du sang, des organes, des os, des fluides…

                Omeda – C'est sûr, mais je parle d'autre chose.

                Darius – On peut toujours barrer cerveau dans ce qu'il vient de dire ?

                Omeda – Gamin… En plus de la bibliothèque de ta famille et de ton parrain, tu as les connaissances du mage noir en toi. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle qu'il m'a bien roulé, il y a cinquante ans.

_                Ragnoss – Ce n'est pas bien dur non plus._

                Omeda – Bref… Tes connaissances, comment dire, 'noires' ont été verrouillé et elles se libèreront lorsque tu les auras vu ou entendus une seule fois. La pratique qu'il y a avec aussi.

                Harry – Et ?

                Omeda – Occlumentie et Legimentie.

                Harry – Art de protéger et art d'envahir l'esprit.

                Omeda – Je vous propose de réunir toutes vos connaissances dans ce monde que vous seuls pourraient avoir accès. Le dragon en sera le gardien vu qu'il ne sert plus à rien en dehors de veiller sur son porteur.

                Hermione – Moi aussi ?

                Omeda – Oui.

                Harry – Et tu peux tout déverrouiller ?

                Omeda – Oui.

                Draco – Et si on nous lance une attaque de l'esprit ?

                Omeda – Et c'est là le plus beau. Si une personne lance un Legimens sur un seul d'entre vous, il ne verra rien ou juste vos pensées actuelles que vous voulez montrer. S'il veut aller plus en profondeur, il ne trouvera rien vu que cela sera ailleurs.

                Harry – Et si c'est sur Darius que c'est lancé ?

                Omeda – Idem. Par contre, il y a une faille, c'est qu'une seule personne le lance sur vous quatre en même temps et là, il aura accès. Mais Ragnoss sera là…

_                Ragnoss- Mais une personne ne peut lancer un Legimens sur quatre autres, car il faudra partager sa concentration et donc son efficacité en quatre. Et si c'est quatre personnes différentes, cela se passera comme en un contre un._

                Hermione – Vicieux.

                Draco – On commence quand ?

                Omeda – Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

                Lorsque les quatre enfants réussirent à remonter le long toboggan, ils trouvèrent Gabriel et Ron tentés de se mesurer au troll. Car en effet, le troll tenait le Potter par une jambe dans une main, Weasley par un de ses bras dans l'autre et aucun des trois n'avaient remarqué les nouvaux arrivants. Harry soupira et demanda à Darius d'agir vu qu'il trimballe toujours la masse du monstre. Son condisciple allait protester mais le regard d'émeraude le fit rester silencieux et d'un geste négligent, il lança avec force l'arme du troll tout droit derrière la tête de celui-ci, l'assommant pour le compte. Harry rouvrit le passage secret et demanda aux trois autres de se cacher dedans avec lui. Une fois l'ouverture refermée, MacGonagald, Rogue et Dumbledor déboulèrent dans les toilettes pour filles et virent un troll des montagnes adulte assommé et deux élèves de Gryffondor se relevant péniblement.


	5. interlude

2 6141 2008-10-31T00:08:00Z 2008-10-31T00:08:00Z 10 3607 19839 165 46 23400 12.00 Clean Clean false 21 false false false FR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif";}

Une fois les profs repartis avec les deus griffondors inconscients, le passage secret de Salazar se rouvrit et ses quatre visiteurs s'en extirpèrent. Puis ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers la salle commune des griffondors lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les jumeaux Weasley, un vieux morceau de parchemin à la main de l'un d'entre eux. Harry eut le sentiment de déjà vu tandis que Draco se demandait comment Fred et Georges ont réussi à sortir de la tour des rouges et ors, que Darius marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il n'a toujours pas réglé le problème d'une aile qui le démange furieusement et que Hermione se questionna sur le fait que les jumeaux paraissaient intéressé par eux. Ce fut Fred qui prit la parole en premier, à moins que ce soit Georges : « Que trouvons-nous là ?

Fred – Si ce n'est pas trois Poufsouffles et une Griffondor… Bizarre, Londubat a pourtant dit à Percy que Granger était déjà monté dans son dortoir.

Hermione – C'est que…

Harry – Disons que deux imbéciles que nous ne citerons pas, et qui accessoirement ont fait la blague aux serpentards, ont été un peu trop débile et cruel, verbalement.

Darius – Où ça un verbe allemand ? Il est où le bosh ?

Draco – Darius… Pas de vulgarité…

Darius – Et alors ? Ils nous appellent bien Roshbif ? Hum… Roshbeef…

Hermione – Ventre à patte.

Harry – Tout à fait d'accord. Tu commences à bien le connaître.

Georges – Et si on oubliait les allemands et l'estomac pour le principal problème ?

Fred – Mon jumeau préféré, tu oses dire de négligé le ventre ? Toi, un gourmet devant Merlin ?

Georges – Je suis ton seul jumeau et ensuite on se demandait que fait une griffondor hors de son dortoir et qui fait on ne sait quoi.

Hermione – Je recherchais Gabriel et Ronald pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent une grosse bêtise et ne fassent perdre des points à Griffondor. Mais les profs les ont trouvés avant.

Fred – Et pour les trois autres ?

Harry – Je connais mon frangin et ma mère ne l'a pas menacé de quoi que ce soit si il va à la rencontre d'un troll.

Draco – D'ailleurs, elle n'a toujours pas envoyé de beuglante sur le fait qu'il est le plus jeune et le plus rapide élève à se faire collé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Le précédant détenteur du titre fut James après avoir accidentellement, et non volontairement comme le dit la rumeur, fait explosé tous les chaudrons des serpentards à leurs premier cours de potion.

Darius – Je parie dix contre un que James et Sirius ont intercepté la lettre de MacGonagald et l'ont caché de Lily.

Harry – Pari tenu que non. Maman va plutôt l'attendre à la descente du train.

Draco – Je suis d'accord Harry sauf que je pense qu'à la prochaine connerie, elle viendra d'elle-même foutre une fessée déculotté dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas.

Darius – On le saura demain, vu qu'il a croisé le troll et l'a vaincu il-ne-sait-pas-trop-comment…

Draco – Très juste.

Harry – Le gagnant gagne le droit de choisir son poste dans l'équipe de Quiddicht et de décider de ceux des perdants.

Draco – Je refuse ! Tu es l'attrapeur officieux de Poufsouffle. On ne peut te mettre à un autre poste.

Harry – Mais euh… comment on va faire pour nos assauts en triangle ?

Fred – Vous nous avez pas oubliez par hasard ?

Georges – Ce n'est pas très respectueux du règlement de l'école de négliger ses aînés.

Draco – Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ? Percy doit commencer à déteindre sur vous. » Un long silence répondit à sa phrase et les deux jumeaux Rouges et Or se regardèrent avant de partir en hurlant qu'ils doivent faire une blague aux serpentards avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le basilic sortit sa tête du col d'Hermione, la faisant se crisper et parla mentalement aux quatre enfants : « _Vous n'oubliez pas un de vos amis proche afin de le joindre à notre… groupe…_

Harry – _Et on fait comment ? Salut Neville ! Le serpent qui pelote Hermione sous ses vêtements est en fait un basilique, que Darius a un dragon dans son crâne et qui est, représentant d'une espèce éteinte, que Draco est le fils d'un Mangemort et que je suis celui qui doit tuer Voldy-chou !_

Draco – _Très bien résumé._

Darius – _J'ai faim…_ » Les derniers mots cassèrent l'ambiance et ce fut avec une tape derrière la tête de Darius par Hermione que le groupe partir à la tour des Rouges et Ors avant que les Poufsouffles ne rentrent discrètement à leur dortoir.

Le lendemain le professeur Dumbledor attribua cent points à Griffondor pour acte de courage et de solidarité avant d'annoncer que le troll est désormais sous contrôle. Toute l'école applaudit excepté la table des serpentards qui furent mirent au courant de la bêtise non sanctionnée des deux premières années de Griffondor qui sont allé à la rencontre du troll. Ainsi qu'un groupe de cinq personnes, trois Poufsouffles et deux de la maison du courage. A la fin du repas et dans un couloir vide de mond , Hermione se précipita avec Neville sur le trio de Jaunes et Noirs dont: « Non mais ce n'est pas possible !!! Ce stupide et orgueilleux petit crétin n'a pas été puni pour être allé délibérément au devant du troll et en plus il en reçoit même des points et McGonagald lui lève son interdiction du Quiddicht. Aussitôt Dubois s'est jeté sur lui afin de le prendre.

Harry – C'est vrai ? J'ignorais cette tendance…

Hermione – Hein ? Pervers !

Harry – Mais c'est toi qui as que…

Neville – Oublions ces deux là. A combien la côte et quel fut le pari ?

Darius – Dix contre un. Et le pari est si oui ou non, Lily était au courant de sa colle ou si elle allait débarquer incessamment sous peu pour donner une fessée à Gabriel ou si elle allait attendre la descente du train afin de lui épargné une visite à Poudlard.

Hermione – Non mais… mais…mais… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est … C'est… C'est juste Omeda qui a une trop grande influence sur moi.

Draco – Que des bonnes choses… Ainsi on est responsable en rien de ton passage à l'autre bord. Bienvenue au club très sélect de ceux qui ne suivent que leur voie !

Darius – Il n'y a pas plus court comme nom ?

Harry – Le club des anarchistes.

Neville – Anar-quoi ?

Harry – Anarchiste, ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux lois, ni aux ordres mais qu'à eux-mêmes.

Hermione – Cela serait bien comme nom pour contrer les nouveaux maraudeurs.

Darius – Pas envie… trop d'effort inutile…

Neville – Je suis perdu. Comment en une seule soirée, vous avez pu vous rapprocher autant ? Et qui est Omeda ?

Darius – Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Draco – Il faut avoir quelque chose pour cela.

Hermione – Es-tu prêt à tout sacrifier pour nous ?

Harry – Le veux-tu réellement ?

Neville – Oui. » La voix habituellement si hésitante du jeune Griffondor était rempli de volonté et de force. Ses quatre amis commencèrent à lui tourner autour, cherchant le moindre instant de faiblesse, de relâchement. Neville sentait en lui que son choix et sa volonté changeront son destin. Draco prit la parole sans cesser de tourner : « Peux-tu utiliser toutes les méthodes pour abattre ton adversaire ?

Neville – Si c'est pour protéger mes amis, tous les moyens sont bons.

Hermione – Veux-tu connaître la vérité que cachent tes ennemis ?

Neville – Ceux qui attaquent mes amis sont mes ennemis et c'est ma seule vérité.

Darius – Dresseras-tu tes crocs ?

Neville – Oui.

Harry – Fuiras-tu face à un ennemi supérieur à toi ?

Neville – Pour vous protéger, mon sacrifice.

Omeda – Bienvenue dans la meute. » Neville se retrouva sans comprendre face au regard du basilique qui avait glissé de sous la robe d'Hermione et l'avait encerclé de ses anneaux avant de le fixer de ses yeux, le garçon totalement hypnotisé par les mouvements envoûtants de ses quatre camarades.

La rencontre de Neville et du dragon intérieur de Darius fut mémorable. En effet, le jeune garçon avait juste poussé un soupir déçu en disant que ce n'était que ça et qu'il s'attendait à pire connaissant les trois autres gars. Dire que le dragon fit la gueule à l'enfant durant un long moment serait en-dessous de la vérité, tandis que le basilique rigolait de cette scène durant toute cette période.

Le premier match de Quiddicht fut Griffondor contre Serpentards et tous furent surpris en voyant Gabriel Potter en tant que nouveau Poursuiveur de l'équipe. La rencontre fut rude, mais Griffondor gagna 220 à 60, après un dernier but marqué par Gabriel avant que le Vif ne soit attrapé par Katie Bell. Le match suivant fut celui des Poufsouffles les opposant aux Serdaigles et l'école eut droit à une autre surprise en voyant trois premières années dans l'équipe des Jaunes et Noirs aux postes respectifs d'Attrapeurs, Poursuiveur et Gardien. Le jeune Darius Black tirait la tête à cause de la consigne de Dumbledor interdisant le poste de Batteur au jeune saurien, le reléguant à celui de Poursuiveur.  
Les deux équipes se firent face sous l'instruction de Bibine qui relâcha le vif et les cognards avant de siffler et d'envoyer le souaffle bien haut. Les quatorze joueurs décollèrent du terrain. Harry, Draco et Darius se firent tout de suite remarqués à cause de leurs balais et de la façon qu'ils les chevauchaient. En effet, ces trois-là ont fait une demande à l'arbitre du match pour pouvoir modifier les vieux balais qui leur ont été prêté par l'école. Ce qui fait que les brindilles de ces balais ont été disposés non pas en pointe classique mais en queue de pie, puis une plaque d'acier doré en demi-tube circulaire fut fixé sous le manche tandis que du cuir complétait le dessus. Les trois élèves avaient aussi prit l'habitude de voler sur leurs balais customs en étant debout, comme pour du skate, du surf ou du snowboard. Ron ne manqua pas l'occasion de se moquer d'eux, mais Gabriel resta étrangement muet et contrarié. Mais les ricanements du public cessèrent petit à petit au bout de dix minutes durant lesquelles le trio Jaune et noir prouva qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Harry était plus agile que jamais et poursuivait le vif d'or tel un chasseur traquant sa proie au galop. Darius semblait danser autour de son balai alors qu'il passait d'une figure acrobatique à une autre, interceptant le souaffle et fonçant près du sol, le manche de son balai relevé, une main dessus. Arrivé près des cages, il remonta brusquement, lâchant les adversaires qui le suivaient pour faire un « un-contre-un » avec le gardien. Le balai du première année était à la verticale et sa vitesse nulle. Le jeune garçon commença à pencher vers l'anneau extérieur droit, le gardien s'y précipita aussitôt, mais en jouant sur l'agilité de son corps, Darius réussit à remettre son balai à l'horizontale sans avoir bouger de place et tira dans le but central, déclenchant une huée dans les tribunes des serdaigles. Le souaffle fut récupérer par un des poursuiveurs des bleus et bronzes et rejoignit ses équipiers puis de remonter tout le terrain jusqu'aux buts de Draco. Le blond volait paresseusement et se laisser un peu dériver vers la droite. Les Serdaigles firent des échanges de passes très complexes et les trois attaquants, d'un geste synchrone, lancèrent leurs bras vers chacun des anneaux. Sauf qu'au moment où ils armaient leurs bras, Draco avait tout de suite réagit en faisant une demi-boucle à son balai et s'est interposé devant l'anneau de gauche, bloquant le tir. Puis il le renvoya à un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle.

Les cris s'élevèrent lorsque l'attrapeuse de seconde année des Serdaigles, Cho Chang se mit à foncer vers une petite boule dorée avant d'être poursuivie par Harry. Le Vif se mit à longer les gradins, obligeant la jeune fille asiatique à passer à ras des supporters. Des cris de supporters étonnés furent poussés et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus d'elle. La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil en arrière et failli tomber de son balai sous l'étonnement. Harry faisait glisser le manche de son balai contre la rampe des supporters tels un skateboard, les brindilles vers le haut et rattrapait inexorablement l'attrapeuse des bleus et bronzes. Elle avait beau se coucher encore plus sur son manche de balai, elle ne rattrapait toujours pas le vif et son opposant la talonnait de plus en plus. Le vif partit d'un coup vers le sol du milieu de terrain et Cho, trop occupé à surveiller Harry ne put anticiper ce revirement assez tôt au contraire du brun. Ce qui fait que les deux attrapeurs se retrouvaient côte à côte, tentant de grignoter le moindre millimètre. La jeune seconde année prit une décision et mit tout son poids vers son adversaire afin de l'envoyer dans le sol. Mais sa surprise fut grande en ne sentant aucune résistance alors que le contact entre les deux attrapeurs passait de son coté gauche à son dos puis à son coté droit avant de disparaître. La jeune Serdaigle ne réagit que trop tard lorsque son manche enfonça le sol, l'envoyant culbuter par-dessus et rouler dans l'herbe. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit le Jaune et noir ralentir et levé bien haut sa main où deux petites ailes dorées cessèrent de se débattre. Poufsouffle a gagné le match 250 à 30. Les trois buts que Draco a encaisser fut des réceptions raté des Poursuiveurs autre que Darius et que Serdaigle a reprit pour tenter de marquer les buts laisser vacants par Draco lors de ses passes.

La réaction de Digori en tant que jeune Capitaine et tout nouveau Poursuiveur fut normale. Il ne chantait pas à tue-tête ou ne restait pas de marbre en prévoyant de futurs entraînements afin de combler les lacunes. Non, il était debout sur un banc à danser et tenter un striptease si le professeur Chourave n'était pas arrivé avant la disparition du pantalon, heureusement pour notre trio de garçons qui ne tenaient pas à être traumatisé. Donc le professeur de botanique renvoya ses élèves dans leurs chambres afin qu'ils soient en forme pour les cours du lendemain. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu…

Le fameux lendemain, au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, un employé du Ministère de la section des Sports arriva, escorté d'un Auror. Il se mit, mal à l'aise devant le directeur de Poudlard, et lui tendit une missive aux yeux de tous. Dumbledor la prit, la décacheta et la lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sa main se mit à trembler de plus en plus en serrant la missive. Une fois les derniers mots assimilés, ce fut d'une voix étonnement calme qu'il prit la parole : « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Employé – Je suis juste un représentant du Département Magique des Sports… je ne suis pas au courant de ce que peut contenir cette missive que vous a adresser mon directeur et le Ministre Fudge.

Dumbledore – Il est dit dans cette missive que certains de mes élèves se sont permit des libertés par rapport aux vols sur balais lors d'un match de Quiddicht où ils ont participé en tant que joueurs. Le Ministre Fudge réclame leur ban de ce noble sport immédiat et éternel ainsi que les balais qu'ils ont utilisé soient confisqués et remis à votre département pour qu'ils soient démanteler et analyser.

Employé – Concrètement, la position de vol sur un balai n'a pas été stéréotyper car on apprend tous à être assis dessus, pour un maximum de contrôle et de sécurité. Hors si une personne décide de voler dessus d'une toute autre manière, en aucun cas il ne va contre les lois, vu qu'il n'y en a que très peu. Mais si c'est lors d'un match de Quiddicht, cela peut plus ou moins influencer… Si vous avez un enregistrement ou un souvenir de ce match, je serais honoré de vous donné mon humble avis.

Dumbledore – Dans mon bureau d'ici un quart d'heure, Mr McFolish.

Employé – Oui, Mr le Directeur ! … oups… j'oubliais que je n'étais plus un de vos élèves.

Dumbledore – Un des rares Serdaigles qui est plus souvent allé directement dans mon bureau plutôt que passer par celui du Responsable de votre Maison. Pour quels raisons déjà ?... Ah oui, le quiddicht.

Employé - … désolé.

Dumbledore – Je demanderais aux élèves concernés de venir nous rejoindre après. » Les discussions partirent d'un coup après que les employés ministériels aient quittés la Grande Salle. Mais toutes avaient deux points communs, Problèmes et Joueurs, à la plus grande joie de Gabriel et de Ron.

Lorsqu' Harry, Darius et Draco entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, accompagné de McGonagald, les trois jeunes de Poufsouffles furent saisit d'une étreinte à faire pâlir Hagrid de jalousie. L'employé du Départements des Sports Magiques les relâcha et dansa une gigue endiablée autour d'un des trois balais modifiés qui flottait au milieu de la pièce. La directrice de Griffondor se tourna vers son supérieur qui répondit à sa question : « On peut dire qu'il est content.

Minerva – C'est un euphémisme.

Dumbledore – Mais j'ai beau retourné le texte dans tout les sens, je ne peux pas le contrer.

Harry – Donc on est interdit de quiddicht à vie…

Draco – Moi, je voudrais savoir pourquoi et par qui le Ministère fut au courant surtout le Ministre.

Darius – Oui, mais… on va faire quoi ?

Dumbledore – Attendons d'abord que Mr McFolish se remette de sa joie.

McFolish – Hein ? … ah désolé… Je me suis laissé emporter à cause de ce balai. C'est un chef d'œuvre d'amélioration.

Harry – En fait, on s'est inspiré de nos balais personnels qu'on a déposés au magasin de Quiddicht au Chemin de Traverse pour les faire certifier. Vu qu'on est désormais interdit de pratiquer, on va pouvoir les récupérer.

Draco – Après tout, on est obligés de remettre les balais de l'école, pas les nôtres.

Harry – C'est vrai…

Draco – Mais il n'empêche que le Ministère n'a aucune raison d'interférer avec la gestion de Poudlard comme cela !

Dumbledore – Malheureusement, le Conseil des Lords fait aussi pression et soutiennent Fudge dans cette action.

Harry – Mais pourquoi le ministre s'intéresse-t-il à ce qui c'est passé dans l'école ?

Dumbledore – Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grand. Allez… filer les enfants.

Harry – Donc on se retrouve priver de quiddicht pour une raison discutable alors que mon frangin, qui est allé affronter un troll comme un idiot s retrouve membre de l'équipe de Griffondor. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

Dumbledore – Tu comprendras plus tard, Harry. Plus tard. » Sur ces mots, les poufsouffles se firent congédier du bureau et eurent à retourner en cours.

Les trois garçons, dans les jours qui suivirent, supportèrent les moqueries de la majorité des serpentards et des griffondors. Car pour une fois que Poufsouffle avit gagné un match, il a fallu que ses champions s fassent mettre au ban du noble sport. Au cours de potion, le professeur Rogue leur demanda de réaliser une potion comportant comme base : bave de dragon et plume d'Hyppogriffe. Contre toute attente, Darius et Drago se mirent ensemble et installèrent un grand bac en face de leur partenaire respectif. Le professeur demanda la raison à tout ceci tandis qu'Hermione, Neville et Harry devinèrent et commencèrent à pouffer entre eux. Drago répondit à son parrain : « Bah… il te faut de la bave de dragon, non ? Darius a le même estomac qu'eux, alors sa bave doit être similaire.

Darius – Mais pas du tout.

Draco – Cote de bœuf à la cheminée, sauce maison et pomme de terre aux fours. Tu réponds quoi à ça.

Darius – sluurp…

Rogue – Et pour vous monsieur Darius ?

Darius – Comme l'a dit Draco. Il faut de la bave de dragon, mais Draco n'est pas un synonyme latin de dragon justement ? Donc sa bave devrait aller.

Draco – Idiot.

Darius – Merci.

Rogue – Dix points en moins à Poufsouffle pour avoir perturber le cours avec votre petit cirque. » les deux Blacks firent la moue tandis qu'Harry et ses deux griffondors adorés cachèrent comme ils le purent leur fou-rire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du ricanement moqueur de Gabriel et Ron, ce qui leur coûta aussi dix points, mais chacun.

Peu de temps après, au petit déjeuner. Hermione courut à la table des jaunes et noirs et sauta presque sur Harry, suivit de peu par Neville sauf que Draco le stoppa : « Désolé je passe mon tour. Seules les demoiselles ont droit de se jeter sur moi.

Darius – Tu es sûr ? Car dans ce que tu permets de se jeter sur toi, il n'y a pas que des filles.

Draco – Darius ! Pas de remarque de ce genre dés le petit déjeuner !

Harry – Bon. Et si on me disait pourquoi Hermione se jette sur moi et crie je-ne-sais quoi à mon oreille.

Hermione – Désolé.

Harry – Ca va mieux. Alors ?

Hermione – Tu sais le couloir interdit… Hagrid y a laissé un cerbère pour veiller sur une trappe.

Draco – Cela me dit quelque chose…

Darius – Il protège quelque chose.

Hermione – Je ne l'avais pas deviné.

Darius – Si on me laissait finir aussi. Donc il protège quelque chose qui a été retiré de Gringott par Hagrid quand on est allé au Chemin de Traverse cet été pour nos fournitures. Rappelez-vous, la Banque des gobelins a eut un de ses coffres forcés. Ensuite, tous les professeurs ont fait un surplus de travail qui n'a rien à voir avec nos cours. Donc, cela veut dire qu'ils ont participé à la protection. Hors pour mobiliser la protection de tous les profs, il faut vraiment que ce soit important. Sans compter que ça parait bizarre qu'un troll arrive à s'évader des cachots de l'école d'une part, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait justement dans l'école d'autre part.

Harry – On est vendredi, je propose que ce soir, on aille jeter un œil à ce fameux couloir.

Hermione – Mais c'est dangereux !

Neville – Tu as fait l'erreur de leur en parler.

Hermione – Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenu ?

Neville – J'ai essayé ! Mais tu es comme eux quand tu as une idée en tête !

Darius – Yes ! Elle est des nôtres ! Elle est convertie à notre cause ! C'est une blagueuse ! On le voit rien qu'à ses yeux !

Draco – Arrête. Tu chantes faux.

Darius – Méchant !

Harry – Réaliste. Tu arriverais à ce que la pluie tombe dans le Sahara en pleine saison sèche.

Neville – Le pire… c'est que c'est vrai.

Draco – Oh merde…

Harry – Quoi ?

Draco – Pour ce soir, on a deux possibilités.

Hermione – Comment ça ?

Draco – Soit on y va à fond pour y rester le moins longtemps. Soit on y va discrètement, mais après le couvre-feu et être passé chercher Darius dans les cachots.

Harry – Ah c'est vrai que le directeur veut absolument que Darius vide sa réserve de magie avant le prochain solstice de magie. Et un Darius vidé, c'est pire qu'un Sirius bourré. Impossible de le tenir. Surtout quand il y a de la bouffe à proximité. A huit ans, il a réussi à s'échapper et à dévaliser un supermarché moldu… le lendemain on l'a retrouvé dans son lit avec des traces nourritures. Quand au magasin, on a eut l'impression qu'il a été aseptisé.

Draco – Et un Darius qui n'a pas été vidé la veille d'un solstice, autant s'opposer à une course d'un troupeau de rhino et d'éléphant avec une cacahuète dans la main. Alors si on rajoute qu'il soit de mauvais poil… je plains sa cible.

Hermione – Il a déjà été de mauvais poil et pas vidé ?

Harry – Oui. Depuis, on a un gros lac dans le jardin.

Neville – Ah… C'était donc ça son origine.

Draco – La tête de Lily et Maman le lendemain… J'ai cru un moment qu'elles allaient étriper notre petit Darius.

Darius – J'aurais préféré. Au lieu de ça, elles ont pris une pince à épiler et ont enlevé une à une, toutes les écailles et le cuir qui m'était resté. Et c'est très douloureux.

Harry – C'est une des rares fois où tu n'as pas pu t'asseoir pendant deux semaines d'affiler sans un coussin.

Darius – Va te faire appliquer du mercurochrome moldu sur un postérieur en sang et tu sauras pourquoi.

Hermione – Tu me fais mal rien que d'y penser.

Darius – Merci.

Draco – Alors pour ce soir ?

Harry – Comme d'hab. On fonce dans le tas. »


	6. préparation

La matinée du vendredi fut longue pour le petit groupe. A la pause de midi, Harry s'assit à coté d'Hermione à la table des Griffondors et demanda : « Comment tu as su pour le couloir ?

Hermione – Gabriel s'est vanté qu'il a bravé l'interdit de Dumbledore et a pénétré dedans. Et comme il n'a pas arrêté d'en parlé à son fan-club hier soir, je ne pouvais que tout entendre.

Harry – Je vois… Mais pourquoi il est justement allé dans ce couloir ? A moins que… Hermione ?

Hermione – Oui ?

Harry – Est-ce que Hagrid t'a paru triste cette semaine ?

Hermione – A partir de Mercredi.

Harry – Je vois… Un des rêves d'Hagrid était d'élever un dragon… hors s'il est triste, cela veut dire qu'il acquit un de leurs œufs qui a sans doute éclot et qu'il a dût se séparer du petit.

Hermione – Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de cela ?

Harry – Vois-tu ma chère… De un, je connais Hagrid depuis que je suis né, ainsi que son goût pour les animaux qu'il appelle amicaux. De deux, Il m'a bien semblé voir, mardi soir, un grand roux sur un balai partant de la tour d'Astronomie avec un gros colis dans les bras. Hors parmi tous les Weasley, il n'y a que deux roux qui ont fini leurs études et l'un d'eux sait parfaitement manier un balai rien qu'avec les genoux et il travaille dans une réserve de dragons. Tout s'assemble.

Hermione – Et le lien avec ton frère ?

Harry – J'y arrivais. Donc on a un Weasley qui travaille avec des sauriens qui vient prendre discrètement un de leurs petits à Poudlard. Alors on peut conclure qu'il a été prévenu par un de ses proches pour qu'il fasse le déplacement et prenne le risque de se faire pincer. Alors il ne reste plus que ses frangins pour qu'il prenne autant de risque. Hors, on sait tout les deux que ce ne peut pas être Percy qui ferait ce genre de geste, ni les jumeaux.

Hermione – Et pourquoi ?

Harry – Ils auraient sans doute libéré le dragon en plein milieu de l'appartement du professeur Rogue ou Quirrel.

Hermione – Point pour toi.

Harry – Alors il ne reste plus que Ronald. Hors tu le connais, non ? Il est certes doué aux échecs, cela s'arrête là. Donc, pour monter tout ce charmant plan, il y a mon frangin adoré.

Hermione –Et pour le couloir ?

Harry – Je dirais que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu et que ces deux là ont du se faire voir par Rusard, sa chatte ou les profs et ont dût se faire courser à travers le château pour se retrouver dans la pièce du couloir interdit.

Hermione – Pourquoi quand c'est toi qui explique, tout paraît logique ?

Harry – En fait… C'est Darius le détective. Il a remarqué le comportement d'Hagrid, le fait que j'ai vu un Weasley filant sur un balai avec quelque chose dans les bras, des aboiements un peu plus tard ce soir-là et Ron qui n'a pas mit à laver sa robe de sorcier le lendemain et s'est présenté en cours avec une grosse tâche de bave sur l'épaule.

Hermione – Et Draco ?

Harry – C'est le stratège et spécialiste des coups tordus. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de lui que Darius est si bon en déduction.

Hermione – Comment ça ?

Harry – Si j'ai été tout de suite ami avec Draco et réciproquement, c'était le contraire avec Darius. Quand Sirius l'a recueilli, il ressemblait plus à un animal sauvage et solitaire. Seul mon parrain pouvait l'approcher sans risquer de perdre un membre. Hors, Gabriel s'est tout de suite moqué de lui et s'est mit à l'utiliser pour faire ses corvées à sa place ainsi que pour reconnaître le terrain quand Draco et moi voulons le remettre à sa place.

Hermione – Elle a duré longtemps cette situation ?

Harry – Six mois. Les deux premiers, Darius se prenait tous nos pièges, puis il a commencé à les éviter et désamorcé. Le troisième, on ne pouvait plus en faire un seul qui passait Darius. Le quatrième, il a su que c'était nous les coupables. Le cinquième, on ne faisait plus un seul piège dans l'espoir de baisser sa garde et préparons plein de plans. Le sixième, Darius passait au travers de nos pièges sans en déclencher un seul. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous, surtout Gabriel.

Hermione – Laisse-moi deviner, il arrivait tel un roi en pays conquis ?

Harry – Oui et il se payait tout les pièges. Au milieu du sixième, cela me semblait bizarre que Gabriel avait des traces de pièges que ni Draco, ni moi avions conçu. A la fin du sixième mois, on s'était caché dans un placard pour voir en direct mon frangin se prendre les pièges. Il a cru pendant longtemps qu'on avait mis au point des pièges à sélection de cibles. Mais le fait est que, caché dans le placard, on a vu Darius rentré discrètement, repéré tout les pièges et placé les siens avant de ressortir et de revenir accompagné Gabriel en faisant mine de flairer le danger comme avant. En fait, cet enfoiré, pendant trois mois, il assistait en direct et arrivait à cacher son fou-rire, jusqu'à que Draco et moi explosons de rire dans notre cachette, ce qui l'a entraîné avec nous. Depuis, on est ce qu'on est.

Hermione – Ta mère n'a pas dût apprécier énormément votre manière d'agir.

Harry – Au contraire. Elle nous a sermonné tout les trois, mais le fait qu'elle nous a libérer sans nous punir juste après prouve qu'on a bien fait. Depuis, Gabriel a perdu beaucoup d'arrogance.

Hermione – Tu trouves qu'il a perdu de l'arrogance ?

Harry – Tu ne le connaissais pas avant.

Hermione – Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça.

Harry – C'est le but recherché. » Hermione rigola en compagnie de son ami. Elle allait se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, mais une main se saisit de l'objet avant elle et une autre attrapa une miche de pain entière. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Draco boire dans son verre à elle, Neville tendre le beurre et d'autres aliments, sans regarder et continuant à lire un livre sur la botanique, à Darius qui lui, se faisait de la miche de pain, un sandwich géant.

Le soir tant attendu arriva. Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Neville devait presque attachée Hermione tant celle-ci était impatiente ou anxieuse. Juste après le dîner, Draco interpella les deux rouges et or en leur demandant leur aide pour un devoir de botanique à la bibliothèque. Il leur raconta même qu'il a trouvé un raccourci entre le deuxième et quatrième étage pour entrer dans la pièce aux livres sans à avoir à passer devant Mme Pince. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés au détour d'un couloir, les trois enfants se mirent à courir et retrouvèrent Harry et Darius assis sur les marches d'un escalier, en train de comploter quelque chose entre eux. Hermione, dont la curiosité est presque maladive, s'approcha discrètement des deux et regarda par-dessus leurs épaules. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est une série de bagues identiques de couleur métal. En fait, c'était deux anneaux collés l'un à l'autre selon le même axe avec une plaque dessus, qui faisait un quart du tour et était fixé à l'aide de quatre petits rivets sur les anneaux, un rivet par coin de plaque. La jeune sorcière demanda ce que c'était dans l'oreille de Darius qui sursauta, faisant voler dans les airs une des bagues qu'il trafiquait. Hermione la rattrapa de sa main droite à sa descente et ressentit comme un petit picotement à son contact. Elle ouvrit les doigts et vit avec stupeur que l'anneau bruissait de magie, faisant vibrer l'air autour de lui. Soudain, à son grand étonnement et à celui des autres, l'objet se déplaça de lui-même sur la paume et se dirigeait vers son majeur. La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et Darius et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry – Demande à Darius, c'est lui qui en a eut les principales idées.

Darius – Oui mais c'est toi qui a posé les enchantements pour tout lier ainsi que les capacités secondaires.

Neville– C'est donc cela ton projet actuel.

Draco – Il a encore conçu quelque chose de bizarre… Et il ne m'a même pas appelé pour !

Darius – J'ai prit de l'avance sur nos idées principales.

Hermione – Comment ça ?

Harry – Disons que nous trois avons eut l'idée de nous concevoir et partager des idées. Draco se charge de mettre au point un moyen de courrier qui ne passe pas par les hiboux. Darius, un espace de rangement. Et moi, un livre de connaissance. Et le plus, c'est que ces trois idées peuvent être liés entre elles !

Hermione – Et c'est quoi ces bagues ?

Darius – Un espace de rangement alternatif et aussi un amplificateur. En gros, tu peux stocker dedans différents chose que tu nommeras ensemble. La base de mon idée était de concevoir de quoi ranger discrètement la baguette tout en pouvant l'utiliser.

Neville – Je ne suis pas.

Darius – Je m'explique. On connaît la magie avec baguette, non ?

Hermione – Oui, c'est ce qu'on apprend actuellement.

Darius – A coté, pour les plus doués, il y a la magie informulée ou la magie sans baguette.

Hermione – Ce sont deux variations de la magie avec baguette.

Harry – Faux ! C'est le contraire. En fait la base, c'est la magie sans baguette. Avant de venir à Poudlard, tu as bien fait des choses anormales, on va dire. Du genre, soulever un objet ou un personne, teindre les cheveux d'une prof, vidé un paquet de cookie sans ouvrir l'emballage.

Darius – Arrête de vanter mon exploit, tu vas me faire rougir.

Draco – J'ai bien aimé de voir Rémus avec les cheveux roses fushias pendant deux mois entiers. Joli coup Harry, même si c'était involontaire.

Darius – Ca, c'est ce qu'il dit.

Hermione – Et si on en revenait à notre sujet ?

Harry – C'est vrai. Donc la magie sans baguette. Hors cette magie est la base, mais elle est très épuisante, car la magie se disperse énormément avant d'agir. Je crois que le taux de dispersion est exponentiel par rapport au taux d'efficacité et à la distance. D'où l'apprentissage avec une baguette.

Hermione – Et le rapport avec les bagues ?

Darius – Et là, c'est le coup de génie ! La baguette fait office de catalyseur pour mieux canaliser notre magie. Hors, une fois dans l'espace de rangement principale, elle sert toujours ! On pratiquera comme de la magie sans baguette, exceptée que toute la magie dispersée sera canaliser par la bague et la baguette puis restituer au lanceur. Donc, peu de perte. Et le nec plus ultra, c'est qu'on pourra pratiquer en dehors de Poudlard !

Neville – Je croyais que le ministère surveillait toute magie que des étudiants de premier cycle utilisaient et menaçaient de renvoi lors des vacances.

Draco – Je vois… Et c'est là que le bas blesse. Il surveille les baguettes. Hors dans les bagues, on ne les utiliserait pas de façon directe, donc, on passe sous leurs nez. Et s'il surveille la magie accidentelle, il ne verra rien non plus car le surplus est récupéré par la bague.

Hermione – Bien pensé.

Darius – Merci.

Harry – Par contre, il y a un mais.

Draco – Comment ça ?

Darius – On était en train d'y réfléchir avec Harry lorsqu'une certaine personne m'a fait peur.

Hermione – Ah bon ?

Darius – On ne pourra pratiquer que des sorts qu'on a appris avec la baguette hors de la bague.

Neville – Aïe. Pourquoi ?

Darius – Je crois que cela vient du fait qu'on est encore trop jeune. Je veux dire que notre magie n'est pas habituée à prendre différentes formes. Et je ne tiens pas à l'endommager en la forçant à apprendre un sort auquel je n'ai jamais pratiqué avec ma baguette. Sinon, je crois que c'est tout au point de vue défaut.

Hermione – Tu as dit que c'est un espace de rangements, hors tu n'as parlé que du lien avec la baguette.

Harry – Je me charge de cette explication.

Draco – Moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi Darius ne m'a pas demandé mon aide.

Darius – Car pour l'instant mes prototypes n'ont aucun lien avec les potions. Lors des essais de transports, je te consulterais pour vérifier que le rangement ne perturbera pas les potions en quoi que ce soit ou les ingrédients, et là, tu seras indispensable.

Draco – Ca marche.

Harry – Je reprends l'antenne. Donc c'est aussi un espace de rangement alternatif pour ensemble. Si je dis ensemble, c'est qu'il faut marquer une marque d'ensemble sur ce que l'on veut stocker. L'idée étant de se balader avec une grosse malle dans la bague. Selon la théorie, il faudrait marquer la moitié du symbole sur le couvercle et la serrure, et l'autre en dessous. Ainsi, fermé, on aura formé l'ensemble et cela évitera de marquer chacune des affaires à l'intérieur de la malle.

Neville – Génial.

Hermione – Et ce n'est pas risqué de mettre tout nos biens dans une bague qu'on pourrait nous dérober ou autre ?

Darius – Ca, c'est la partie dont j'ai demandé de l'aide à Harry.

Harry – En effet mon cher Darius, j'ai pratiqué divers sortilèges et autres afin qu'on ne puisse nous éloigner de nos bagues. Tu as dût le sentir, Hermione, lorsque tu as prit la bague en main, une sorte de picotement, une espèce de lien, comme avec ta baguette. Excepté que là, la bague ne recherche pas son maître, elle t'a reconnu comme tel. En bref, il ne peut y avoir, selon Ollivander, qu'un sorcier par baguette, mais avec la bague, elle peut accepter n'importe quel sorcier sauf qu'elle n'en acceptera qu'un seul en tout et pour tout. Après, il faudra la refondre et la remodeler pour qu'elle accepte un nouveau maître. Bien sûr, elle ne fondra que si elle est vide de tout objet et si son maître est décédé.

Darius – Par contre la refonte pourrai faire perdre certaines de ses capacités ou potentielles. Alors plusieurs refontes de suites la rendraient aussi quelconque qu'un objet moldu.

Harry – Maintenant, les plus que j'ai ajouté. Aucun sortilège ne peut séparer la bague de son maître. Cela veut dire aussi que seul le maître peut l'enlever, hors si la bague devient dangereuse, cela risque de prendre mauvaise tournure.

Darius – Mais on ne voit pas en quoi cela serait dangereux à moins de réussir à stocker une âme versée dans l'art noire dans la bague. Mais comme lors de la première fonte, j'ai intégrer un sort d'auto réparation et qu'Harry y a mit du sien. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry – Ensuite, j'ai modifié le sort protego, ou plutôt, je l'ai inversé. Lorsqu'on active le bouclier de la bague, au lieu de repousser la magie adverse, elle l'absorbe en elle et nous le remet petit à petit lorsque la baguette est stockée. Par contre, une fois que la bague a atteint sa limite, le bouclier devient normal et au lieu de puiser dans notre magie, elle puisera dans celle qu'elle a stockée. Avec un peu de modification, je pourrais combiner les deux effets, mais cela sera plus tard, lors d'étude approfondie.

Draco – Je trouve que pour des prototypes, cela n'est pas si mal.

Darius – La version de pré-test est à la maison et je compte ne jamais m'en servir. Trop puissante et caractérielle.

Hermione – Comment cela ?

Darius – La pré-test est l'original, mais j'ai trop forcé lors de sa conception. Depuis, elle est indestructible et intemporelle. Comment elle a acquis un caractère, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai utilisé pour sa fabrication que des matériaux de basses qualités.

Neville – Et si quelqu'un la met ?

Darius – Je lui souhaite bon courage. C'est une bague très jalouse. Cet été, j'ai commis l'erreur de poser ma première série de prototype à proximité d'elle, elle me les a bouffé, au sens propre du terme dés que j'ai eu le dos tourné.

Neville – Hein ?

Darius – En gros, comme c'était une pré-test, les sorts jetés sur elle n'était qu'à un dixième de puissance et d'efficacité optimale. Ma première série de prototype avait les sorts à 75%. Donc elle les a absorbés puis fait sienne leur capacité.

Neville – Eurk…

Darius – Par contre, elle m'a montré que je pouvais encore plus forcer sur les sorts. Et cette série est à 100% d'efficacité et leur capacité de stockage à augmenter de 30 fois l'original.

Neville – Et par rapport à la pré-test ?

Darius – Je dirais que maintenant elle doit égaler ma seconde série ou la surpasser.

Neville – Tu pourrais la différencier des autres ?

Darius – Oui. Elle émet une aura unique alors que les prototypes ont une aura similaire entre elles. De plus, j'ai utilisé du cuivre en plus de l'alliage prévu lors de sa fonte afin de réguler la part métal/magie, donc elle a un aspect un peu bronze sous la lumière de la Lune. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Hermione – Tu avais monté dans mon estime avec ta création. Mais tes derniers mots viennent de te remettre à ta place.

Darius – Quoi ? Oh non… pitié Hermione… Pitié…

Hermione – Tu dois trouver une autre bonne idée ou une explication à ce sujet où tu sèches. Et sans que Draco ou Harry ne te vienne en aide.

Darius – Tu es cruelle.

Hermione –Tant mieux pour moi. » Le petit groupe partit à rire. Puis le garçon à l'escarboucle au front distribua les bagues à tous en fonction de leur baguette. C'est pour cela que le jeune Potter se retrouva une bague à l'index de chaque main tandis que les autres portèrent le leur soit au majeur, soit à l'index. Ils y rangèrent aussitôt leur baguette, puis d'un commun accord, se faufilèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Une fois devant la fameuse porte, le groupe jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et entrèrent dans la pièce.


	7. pierre philosophale et autre

Une fois dans la pièce, ils firent tout de suite face au cerbère qui ne semblait pas très joueur. Les enfants qui semblaient avoir oubliés ce 'léger' détail, se regardèrent, puis les regards convergèrent sur Hermione qui fit un pas en arrière avant de soupirer. Elle tira sur le col de sa robe de sorcier puis parla à voix basse. Le basilique rétrécit sortit paresseusement la tête du vêtement puis jeta un regard au chien à trois têtes avant de retourner se coucher autour du corps de la jeune fille. Neville trébucha, mais le chien ne bougea pas d'un poil. Darius s'approcha de la plaque de bois et la souleva tandis que tout le monde passait chacun son tour. Hermione fut l'avant dernière et refit de nouveau sortir le serpent magique, mais cette fois pour désensorceler le canidé. Tandis que ce dernier reprenait ses esprits, Darius se dépêcha de passer par la troupe à son tour, laissant le battant se refermer brutalement, attirant l'attention du chien, mais trop tard pour lui.

Les cinq élèves atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou. Dés qu'ils commencèrent à remuer, des lianes se mirent à les attaquer. Neville cria de se calmer et de ne plus bouger. Pour montrer l'exemple, il appliqua ses paroles et passa au travers de la plante. Les autres obéirent et passèrent tous excepté Darius qui avait beau s'allonger et ne plus bouger, il se faisait de plus en plus étreindre par la plante. Hermione récita ses cours et lança un sort de feu qui apeura la plante, libérant le garçon qui s'écrasa aux pieds de la jeune sorcière, tête la première.

Après un petit fou rire, le groupe reprit la marche et arriva dans un cachot où ils retrouvèrent, pour quatre d'entre eux, une connaissance de toilettes. Les cinq enfants se regroupèrent, puis, au bout de quelques instants, éjectèrent Darius vers le troll des montagnes. Le châtain râla dans sa barbe pour l'instant inexistante avant d'esquiver un coup de massue du géant. Par contre, un second le faucha et l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur d'où il ressortit comme si c'était un matelas en plume. Hermione prit la parole : « Ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser se débrouiller seul face au troll ?

Draco – Si c'est dangereux…

Hermione – Quoi !?!

Draco – Pour le troll. Surtout la veille d'un solstice magique.

Hermione – Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Neville – J'ouvre les paris.

Draco – Darius ! Ne possède pas Neville !

Darius – Biiip !... Votre… corres..pondant…. Est …. Indis…ponible… pour… le… moment… Veuillez… Laisser… un ….message… après … le …. Déco… llage… sonore….» La tirade du châtain était hachée en raison des esquives de l'arme du Troll qui s'évertuait à l'écraser sur le moucheron qui lui faisait face. Enervé, le garçon arrêta tout mouvement et se prit la masse de plein fouet, sauf que contrairement à son précédent vol, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le troll ramena son arme au dessus de sa tête et observa son adversaire. Celui-ci était caché par une immense aile sortant de son omoplate gauche. Darius déploya son membre supplémentaire et expira une longue langue de fumée, la pierre à son front brillant d'une couleur dorée. Son aile se mit à s'affiner tout en conservant son envergure, puis une similaire apparut, mais de son épaule droite cette fois. Le troll ne comprit pas ce qui se déroulait devant lui, mais son instinct lui hurlait d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il abattit sa masse tout droit sur Darius, mais l'arme n'heurta que des dalles. Le troll tourna la tête dans tout les sens, mais aucune trace du garçon. Un caillou toucha le haut de son crâne, lui faisant lever la tête et il vit l'élève, le haut du corps enfoncé dans le plafond, les bras coincés le long du torse et les jambes battant l'air furieusement. La créature sauta et attrapa les jambes du châtain, mais au lieu de retomber, il resta suspendu à ces petits membres. Le troll utilisa sa forte musculature pour se courber et poser ses pieds sur le plafond et s'arcbouta sur sa cible afin de la dégager. Bien sûr, étant un troll, il n'a pas réfléchi au fait qu'il se retrouve tête en bas à une grande hauteur. Il tira encore plus fort et réussi à dégager sa proie, la lançant vers le sol, l'accompagnant à cause de la gravité et du fait qu'il a oublié de lâcher les jambes. Soudain, les ailes de Darius s'écartèrent, stoppant immédiatement la chute. Le garçon se tendit en arrière tandis que le troll le dépassa, puis l'enfant ramena ses jambes, droit vers le plafond une nouvelle fois, faisant lâcher prise au troll qui traversa l'épaisseur de pierre dans une trajectoire parfaitement verticale. Fait étrange, le troll ne redescendit jamais mais le professeur Quirrel eut la peur de sa vie en voyant le haut d'un corps de troll des montagnes jaillir brusquement du sol et faire exploser son bureau où il corrigeait des copies d'élèves. L'esprit de Voldemort qui le possédait lui rappela que le seul lieu où il y avait un troll à Poudlard était très bien connu de tout les deux et donc quelqu'un s'intéressait au même but qu'eux. Ce que l'esprit maléfique n'avouera jamais à quiconque, c'est que lui aussi a eut la plus grande peur de sa vie, ou plutôt non-vie. C'est vrai quoi. Comment réagiriez-vous en voyant une tête de troll apparaître là où était votre plan de travail alors que vous travaillez dessus ?

La pièce suivante était remplie de clés avec de petites ailes et volant partout. Un seul balai trônait au milieu. Darius poussa aussitôt le brun à lunette dessus, lui faisant comprendre le message, il n'a pas le choix. Soupirant, Harry enfourcha le balai et se fit aussitôt poursuivre par la majorité des clés ressemblant un peu trop à des fléchettes à son goût. Après nombres voltiges, prouvant qu'il avait bien mérité le titre de plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard, il esquivait les assauts et attrapa celle qui fallait pour ouvrir la porte. Il la lança à Neville qui ouvrit le battant. Une fois que tous soient passés, le brun fonça dans l'ouverture qui se referma sur les clés assaillantes qui s'empalèrent dans le bois. Le jeune Potter freina et descendit du balai qu'il garda en main, au cas où, tandis que les autres le rattrapèrent dans le couloir.

Le petit groupe arriva dans une salle où un échiquier géant les attendait avec impatience. Ils tentèrent de passer entre les pions noirs, mais ceux-ci dégainèrent leurs sabres, barrant le passage. Dans un soupir, Harry et Neville posèrent leurs mains sur chacune des épaules de Draco afin de l'empêcher de filer. Le blond soupira et s'attela à la tâche. Une fois en échec et mat, le roi noir jeta sa couronne au sol tandis que le jeune Black passait devant la tête fière, suivi par Neville et Harry qui discutait de la stratégie. Hermione était derrière eux et se retourna au gros boum. Darius venait d'exploser la reine noire contre le plafond car, étant mauvaise perdante, elle lui avait bloquée ses ailes. La jeune fille jeta un regard noir au demi-saurien qui prit un visage innocent qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Après une taloche derrière le crâne, Darius alla d'un air dépiter à la pièce suivante suivi d'Hermione.

Les cinq enfants arrivèrent devant une arche de feu. Sur le mur d'à coté une énigme et une flopée de potions. Le groupe se regarda pour savoir qui ferait l'énigme. Neville se désista aussitôt, suivi de Darius, puis d'Harry. Draco et Hermione se chamaillèrent, ne voyant pas le second Black enlevé sa lourde robe de sorcier difficilement en raison des ailes dans son dos et de filer son vêtement au jeune Londubat qui l'enfila. Puis les deux traversèrent les flammes comme si elles n'étaient pas là. Les trois restants regardèrent le spectacle, dont deux abasourdis, tandis que Darius revenait avec le vêtement à la main et le fila à Harry qui l'enfila à son tour avant de forcer le passage en faisant un signe de la main aux derniers.

Lorsque Draco et Hermione les rejoignirent, ils virent une immense salle circulaire avec un miroir géant au milieu. Neville en faisant le tour pour deviner tandis que Darius somnolait près de l'entrée et qu'Harry s'amusait à faire des grimaces. Le blond soupira, dépité et rejoignit le brun à lunette pour faire un concours de grimace. Hermione se pencha vers Darius et examina ses ailes qui ne se sont étrangement pas résorbé dans le corps du châtain alors que la lumière de son escarboucle avait disparu. Une exclamation venant du miroir attira l'attention d'Hermione et réveilla Darius. Harry venait de tirer une pierre de sa poche alors qu'elle n'y était jamais entrée. Le petit groupe se réunit derrière le miroir pour se cacher de ceux qui pourraient arrivés afin de discuter sur ce caillou apparu de nulle part. Mais ce qui fait qu'ils ne virent pas le professeur Quirrel arrivé essoufflé d'avoir couru à travers tout le château pour cacher la trace du décollage trollique ainsi qu'endormir les éventuelles méfiances. Puis il a du ensorcelé une harpe afin d'endormir le cerbère puis il a passé en quatrième vitesse tous les pièges. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus le troll mais malheureusement plus la bonne clé dans la salle suivante. Il passa le reste des épreuves facilement grâce à l'aide de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle du miroir, il devina la présence des intrus derrière le cadre, bien que cela ne soit pas très discret avec une longue paire d'ailes écailleuses dépassant largement.

Les cinq enfants se faisaient projetés contre les murs au fur et à mesure qu'ils se faisaient des passes avec la pierre. Quirrel s'énervait contre ces mioches qui le tournaient en bourrique. Il décida d'arrêter de faire le gentil professeur et passa à la magie noire en commençant par le garçon aux ailes proéminentes. Le doloris lui arracha un hurlement de douleur qui terrifia les autres qui arrêtèrent de se lancer la pierre philosophale. L'hôte de Voldemort se jeta aussitôt sur l'item et l'esprit maléfique se permit de lâcher un rire triomphant. Aucun des deux ne réagit lorsqu'Hermione demanda à son basilique de les débarrasser de l'enseignant. Le serpent accepta volontiers et sortit de la robe en s'allongeant de plus en plus. Glissant sur le sol, il fit le tour de Quirrel très lentement avant d'accélérer brusquement et de coincer le possédé entre ses anneaux. Voldemort ordonna en fourchelangue de le libérer, mais l'animal n'obéit pas. Sous la pression, l'adulte lâcha la pierre qui roula jusqu'à un corps parcourue de soubresauts. Harry essayait de réveiller le châtain mais celui-ci resta dans les vappes. Un hurlement de Quirrel attira l'attention, le voyant fondre sous le regard du Basilic, mais un nuage gris s'extirpa de la masse et fonça droit vers la pierre qu'il prit entre ses tentacules de vapeur. Sauf qu'il heurta le corps inanimé du châtain qui réagit aussitôt au contact de la magie de la pierre. Il bougea rapidement, ouvrant la bouche en grand, déchirant ses joues pour écarter encore plus la mâchoire, révélant des crocs aiguisés à la place des dents, et goba le trésor de Nicholas Flamel avant de retomber inconscient sur les dalles froides du sol. Voldemort hurla de rage et fila à toute vitesse par la sortie et fuit Poudlard. Harry se tourna vers le châtain et vit celui-ci ronfler comme un bien heureux, signe qu'il est totalement repu. Draco se gratta le crâne un instant avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour le faire léviter et Neville les guida vers la sortie tandis qu'Hermione cajolait son serpent pour sa bonne action.

Ce fut le hurlement de terreur du concierge qui tira Harry de son lit. Draco, réveillé depuis un bon moment lui annonça que Rusard venait de retrouver le troll dans un plafond et la tête de celui-ci dans le bureau du prof de défense. Le brun hocha la tête et accepta de se faire tirer par le blond pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Une fois que la caféine fut dans le sang, Harry émergea enfin et salua Hermione qui mangeait un toast grillé en lisant son livre de métamorphose. Neville se servit une nouvelle fois de confiture lorsque Dumbledore toqua sur son verre, attirant l'attention de tous. « Mes chers élèves. J'ai le regret de vous dire que le professeur Quirrel est porté absent depuis la découverte malencontreuse du troll dans sa pièce. Il semblerait qu'il ait prit peur et est déserté le château. Jusqu'à son retour ou que je trouve un professeur décent, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront dispensé par moi-même une fois sur deux ou considérer comme des heures de libres. » Sous les cris de joies des têtes blondes, il se rassit et écouta le diagnostique de Pomfresh sur l'état du jeune Darius Black.

Ce dernier fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie que le dimanche soir et se précipita droit vers les cuisines plutôt que son dortoir. Il ne s'étonna pas de trouver les quatre autres là-bas avec la nourriture déjà prête pour lui. « Je croyais que Pomfresh veillait à sa santé et pas de le mettre au régime ?

Harry – Elle le considère comme un garçon normal, hors ses besoins nutritionnels sont largement supérieur à la normal. Il a dut être à la diète tout le weekend.

Draco – J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Neville – T'es enceinte ?

Draco – Idiot.

Neville – C'était tellement cliché.

Darius – C'est juste que tu m'as prit mon script avant que je n'ai eut le temps de vider la bouche qu'il t'appelle idiot.

Draco – Deux idiots.

Harry – C'est quoi la nouvelle ?

Draco – Parrain est mit au régime. Tata Lily a réussit à corrompre les elfes de maisons ici-même.

Hermione – Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

Draco – Comme cela vous êtes tous au courant en même temps et il n'y a pas de jaloux.

Darius – Merci. Mais je peux demander pourquoi ?

Draco – Oh… C'est juste qu'elle a mentionné aux elfes certaines données compromettantes.

Harry – Pas comment, on sait tous que Darius tient son réseau de chantage de maman. C'est pourquoi ?

Draco – Les elfes ont mentionné à Tata que Parrain tendait à prendre de plus en plus de plats gras ou qu'il a dut préparer une potion à tester sur Tonton Sirius.

Darius – Yes !

Neville – Ca va ?

Darius – J'ai gagné mon pari !

Harry – Comment ça ?

Darius – Lily est au courant de nos faits et gestes à Poudlard. Donc elle a connaissance de la colle de Gabriel, ainsi que sa rencontre avec le troll.

Harry – Et merde…

Draco – On a perdu.

Neville – Elle a prit connaissance, n'a pas envoyé de beuglante et n'est pas venue chercher Gabriel pour la fessée.

Darius – Donc elle attendra sur le quai.

Hermione – Il tient beaucoup de ta mère, Harry ?

Harry – C'est la seule adulte à qui il obéit en toute circonstance. Depuis qu'elle lui a enseigné comment on peut contrôler les autres, il ne s'en prive pas. C'est utile quand on est préfet ou plus.

Neville – En tout cas, on a des cours de Dumbledore en personne !

Draco – Officiellement, personne n'a fait partir Quirrel ou Voldemort.

Darius – C'est gênant à dire, mais Voldemort était un bon prof de DCFM, il n'y a pas à dire.

Harry – Il connaissait son sujet.

Neville – Et officieusement…

Draco – On a battu les jumeaux ! Il n'est même pas noël et un prof en moins !

Harry – Ca va être dur de battre les Maraudeurs et Sévérus. Ils ont tellement fait virer de prof avant leur année record que les profs devaient être terrifiés quand ils se présentaient pour le poste.

Darius – Je me demande qui sera le prof remplaçant ?

Hermione – Guilderoy Lockhart ?

Neville – Sirius Black ?

Harry – Sévérus Rogue ?

Draco – Rémus Lupin ?

Darius – Maugrey Fol-oeil ?

Hermione – Personne ?

Neville – Un idiot du ministère ?

Harry – Papa ?

Draco – Un des précédents profs de l'époque de nos parents ?

Darius – Un mangemort?

Hermione – Quel est l'enjeu du pari ?

Neville – Le gagnant décide du gage des autres.

Harry – Les perdants font les devoirs du gagnant.

Draco – Le gagnant fait payer ses consommations.

Darius – Les perdants donnent des informations compromettantes.

Hermione – Marché conclu ? » Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent. Si le groupe avaient été plus sensibles à la magie, ils auraient sentir le château trembler sur ses fondations, mais de terreur ou de joie ?


End file.
